Thunderbirds: I'm Not Needed
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Rated PG for a little bit of language. Deals with how Jeff is coping now that Alan is a Thunderbird. Is he ready for retirement? What's wrong with Scott? Are Gordon and Virgil ever going to grow up? Does Gordon have a girl?
1. I'm Not Needed Anymore

**A/N: Okay, disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't sue me. I do this for fun.**

**Also, people may be a bit out of character, this is pretty much based on the movie. It's meant to be half serious/half goofy as I like to write serious stuff, but I'm a joker and I love a little bit of sibling rivalry. ;) Looks may be deceiving. ï**

Jeff Tracy sat at the breakfast table, quietly eating his food and listening to his five sons talk about their latest mission.

"Thanks for picking me up AFTER if all the good stuff was over you guys." John joked.

"Well," Scott laughed, "you've been out of the loop for so long we didn't want you denting one of the ships!"

Alan giggled. He was the youngest and newest Thunderbird. He was home for summer break and his dad had stepped down to let Alan take his spot for the time being.

"Just think about it dad!" Gordon piped up, "one day, Alan can take your spot permanently and you can retire!"

Jeff laughed quietly, but his heart sank. Sure, it was great that his sons were all following in his footsteps, but what would he do if he were permanently replaced? Alan's summer break had brought him nothing but loneliness and boredom.

Alan looked up at his dad and smiled. Jeff smiled weakly back at him.

Virgil must have sensed the tension because he changed the subject, "so John, how long are you staying here with us earthlings?"

"Just for today." John answered, "I need to get back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Alan asked, "Don't you ever take a break?"

"Sure," John said, "but the stars look so much better from up there."

"I think John needs a girl." Scott laughed, "Speaking of which, I need to high tail it out of here."

Jeff looked up, "you got yourself a girl there Scott?"

"Come on dad," Scott laughed, "what do you think I do with my free time?"

"It's true dad!" Virgil shouted, "He's never around anymore!"

Jeff laughed, "Treat her right or I'll kick your ass."

The entire table fell silent as they looked at their dad in disbelief.

Jeff shrugged, "what? I didn't raise monsters! I'm serious. Treat her right. If I find out you're not, I'll kick your ass!"

Fermat strolled into the kitchen half asleep still. He sat next to Alan and looked at him, "why are you up so early? You were out late last night and now you're up early...while on vacation. What is wrong with you?"

Alan looked at Fermat, "you know why I'm up so early? TinTin is comin' home today."

"You treat her right or dad'll kick your ass." Virgil joked.

"Shut up!" Alan shouted, "Or I'll kick your ass." Alan hated to be teased by his older brothers about anything, but when they teased him about girls, his temper flew off the charts.

"HEY!" Jeff yelled, "How old are you guys?"

"Yeah, you're right dad." Alan said, "Virgil's just jealous cuz he's too ugly to get a girl."

"That's it you little puke!" Virgil immediately jumped up and put his brother in a headlock. The other boys jumped up, unsure of whose side to take, when Jeff stood up.

"Okay, knock it off!" Jeff yelled, "This is ridiculous!"

Virgil let out a weak grin and chuckle, "no hard feelings man?" he asked Alan. Alan shrugged.

"That's more like it." Jeff walked off. Virgil flicked Alan when their dad wasn't looking.

"You jerk." Alan laughed, "If dad hadn't stopped us, I coulda kicked your ass."

"Man, you know I'd never REALLY try to hurt you." Virgil said, "I know you bruise too easily."

Scott shushed them both and then spoke up, "hey, did you notice dad looked pretty lonely up in the Command Post last night?"

"Lonely?" Alan asked, "He had Brains. And Fermat. They were keeping him company."

"Not rrrealy." Fermat murmered, "dddad and I were pppplaying chess. Mr. TTTracy was pretty quiet and kept ttto himself."

"Think about it." Virgil said, "Scott's right. With us doin' all the dirty work, he must feel lonely and unneeded."

"Well, he didn't have to give up his chair." Alan said.

"I think we need to find dad a girl." John said.

"I think you need to find yourself a girl." Alan told John. John turned red.

"No." Scott interrupted, "seriously. Dad needs someone. I mean, he's still young..."

"Um..." Alan said, "I don't know what your idea of young is..."

"You know what I mean." Scott said, "Look at him. What does he do all day?"

"Okay," Virgil said, "so where are we going to get this girl?"

"Hello boys." Lady Penelope had snuck up behind them, "what are we planning here?"

"We're tryin' to find dad a girl." Alan admitted.

"Shut up blabbermouth!" Scott said.

"You know he'll never go for it." She said laughing, "honestly, I've never seen a man hold out that long. Unless there's something he's not telling us." She walked off.

"You don't think..." John whispered.

"Oh shut up." Gordon said.

"She's pretty...." Alan remarked.

"NO." Scott said, "besides, I've got no time for it now. I've got to go see Manda." He hurried off.

"I think it's a dumb idea anyway." Virgil said, "I mean, finding dad a girl would be great, but Lady P's right, he'd never go for it."


	2. Where's Scott?

**A/N: Okay, disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't sue me. I do this for fun.**

**Also, people may be a bit out of character, this is pretty much based on the movie. It's meant to be half serious/half goofy as I like to write serious stuff, but I'm a joker and I love a little bit of sibling rivalry. ;) Looks may be deceiving. ï**

Lady Penelope found Jeff Tracy sitting in his office, looking at pictures. Something he seemed to do more often than not lately.

"Seems awfully quiet here now that the boys are older." She commented.

Jeff stood up, "Lady P. What a surprise." He smiled, "what brings you here?"

"It was a little slow today." She laughed, "thought I'd visit paradise." They both sat down facing each other.

"What seems to be bothering you?" she asked, "I swear, I've never seen you look so glum."

"Just thinkin'" he sighed, "not too much longer and the boys aren't gunna need me anymore."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"No. I'm also worried that Scott's gunna make me a young Grandpa."

She laughed, "they sure have grown up."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I just wish Luc-"he stopped, "never mind."

"You know what your problem is," she said, "You keep things bottled up. You never talk about anything. That's why you're sitting here, by yourself, feeling upset."

"You don't know that." He argued, "Maybe I just feel like having some peace and quiet."

"Don't lie to me." She said, "I've known you too long to let that lie pass by the radar."

"I think I need some sun." he said, getting up.

"Jeff Tracy!" she yelled as he started to walk out the door. He turned as he was pretty surprised to hear her yelling at him.

"What?"

"You just can't keep running from your problems."

"I don't have any problems."

"They're worried about you. I'm worried about you." She sighed, "why don't you just let us help you?"

"Look," he said, "I'm fine. I don't need help. I have everything I need right here. I've got my family and I've got my friends."

"And you said yourself that you felt that your family didn't need you anymore." She sighed, "your boys are worried, trust me. I heard them talking about it."

"I'm fine. Really." He said, forcing a smile.

Lady Penelope shook her head, "you are a very difficult man," she sighed, "especially when you're afraid someone's going to get close to you." She walked off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled after her, "I've got plenty of people close to me." He added under his breath.

The crowd that was in the kitchen had thinned out and now John was the only one there, sitting at the kitchen table. He watched as Lady Penelope stormed through the kitchen area. He stood up as if to say something, but then decided to let it go. This happened just about every time she tried to drag something out of his dad. He figured she was heading out to the pool, her own personal sanctuary every time they had a fight.

Jeff sat back down at his desk and began looking at the pictures again. It seemed like just yesterday, she was there and he was happy. He shook his head, _no, _he thought, _I'm still happy. I have everything I need._

"Dad?" Alan took a peek into his fathers' office.

"Yeah." Jeff answered.

"I don't wanna bug you, but..." he stammered, "its Scott..."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Jeff asked, standing up.

"The communicator that he took...it um, he called on it and he looked pretty messed up, and then it went out."

Jeff pushed past him and ran out to the pool, Alan following close behind. "Do we know where he is?" he yelled.

"The tracking on his communicator pointed to somewhere in Florida, Brains has all the info."

"What the hell was he doing in Florida?" He asked, then changed his mind, "never mind, go get the info from Brains and bring it to the pool."

"What's the plan?" Alan asked.

"He's probably just been in an accident. Go get the info, we're going to borrow FAB1."

Alan nodded and ran off.

_Please don't take another one from me. _He thought.

"I don't think so!" Lady Penelope shouted, "you are not going without me. You're a nervous wreck!"

"Alan's coming too." Jeff protested.

"Well, it's my car, so I'm going." She grabbed her coat and ran towards FAB1, Jeff following close behind her. Alan joined them shortly afterwards.

"Brains said there's a weak signal coming from a hospital in Miami." Alan said as Parker started the engine.

"What the hell is he doing in Florida?" Jeff kept asking himself over and over, "what the hell was he doing?"

"Dad," Alan said, "calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Then he turned towards Lady Penelope and whispered, "if anything happens to Scott dad's gunna go nuts."

"I heard that." Jeff said weakly.

The rest of the trip was made in complete and total uncomfortable silence. Jeff stared silently at the window while Alan and Lady Penelope occasionally exchanged uneasy looks.


	3. Scott, Jeff, John and Lady P

**A/N: Okay, disclaimer: I don't own this. Don't sue me. I do this for fun.**

**Also, people may be a bit out of character, this is pretty much based on the movie. I was a little lazy last night haha. So there are about 2 chapters smashed together. Well, I think I'm going to work on something happy next time because I've been listening to SHeDAISY. ï **


	4. Gordon's Girl? Virgil's Annoyance!

**A/N: Blah blah disclaimer. I get really sick of doing those! I don't own this! LMAO. Anyway, I wrote about this because well, karaoke is my thing and I have been running around with my microphone belting out tunes on my Karaoke machine.**

Gordon Tracy sat at the bar, practically babying his beer. Virgil laughed at him and said, "Gordon, they're going to KNOW you're underage when they see you nursing that thing!"

"Yeah, and dad's going to kill me when he smells beer on my breath again. Get a grip!" Gordon said.

"So," Virgil laughed, "what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Just a bit of girl watching." Gordon laughed, "I made sure to pick a bar that didn't have a dance floor, not even a little one."

Virgil laughed. It was true; they always picked places that didn't involve dancing. Sure, there was a small stage for when they had live bands, but no dance floor. He scanned the room, looking for girls to strike a conversation with.

"You do know that we suck at this, right?" Gordon asked, recalling the last time they went out looking for girls. They were so horrible, that a pretty blonde girl dumped her strawberry margarita on Gordon's head, leaving his shirt stained red and him smelling like alcohol. Jeff didn't care for that little incident too much.

"It was a horrible pick up line." Virgil laughed.

"I see nothing wrong with telling a girl you can see yourself in her pants." Gordon smirked.

"And that is why you will never get a woman you horny little teenage boy." Virgil said, anyway, there's a pretty one over there, see ya."

Gordon smiled and turned back to his beer. He had to admit, he wasn't very bright when it came to pick up lines. He sighed, wishing that his other brothers could be there. Scott never went out with them anymore. He was always with Manda, even now as he was still healing, he had convinced Jeff to let him go see her. John was never around and Alan was just too young. He thought how nice it would be to just go out and have fun with all his brothers together.

"Hey honey," a female bartender had sauntered up to Gordon, "you look a little down, Karaoke's about to start in a few minutes, why don't' you give it a go?" She refilled his beer even though it wasn't a quarter of a way gone.

"Karaoke?" He asked.

"Sure sweetie! We do Karaoke every Friday night!" She laughed.

Gordon groaned, he could tell it was going to get ugly in here very quickly. The last thing he needed was to hear tone deaf "American Idol" wannabes. He ran over to Virgil, ruining his attempt to get a girl's number.

"Hey!" He yelled, "We gotta get out of here!"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "why is that?" he asked annoyed.

"It's karaoke night." Gordon hissed.

Virgil looked back over to the girl, "I'm sorry sweetie, my little brother's gone mad."

She laughed, "You're _babysitting?_ That is SO cute. Um, don't call me." She walked off.

"You nitwit!" Virgil hissed back at Gordon, "She was going to give me her number! No more beer for you!"

"Virgil I'm serious!" Gordon said, recalling the last time he ended up at a Karaoke bar. _Boy, _he thought, _I recall quite a bit of bad memories. Maybe I should go out less..._

"I don't even want to- "Virgil was cut off by the dimming of the house lights and brightening of the stage lights. Gordon groaned. It was starting.

A pretty brunette girl with big blue eyes took the stage. Gordon had to admit she was pretty good looking, but he was sure she couldn't sing worth a lick.

Virgil sighed at sat at the now empty table, Gordon sat next to him. "We can't leave now." Virgil stated, "She'd get offended and probably cry."

Gordon snickered as the music started and the girl nervously began singing. Virgil tried not to giggle. The song was definitely country, and the girl was DEFINATLEY nervous. Gordon elbowed his brother, "hush!" he hissed, "she's pretty good...if she weren't so darn nervous."

Virgil stopped and looked at his brother. "Is someone...smitten?"

"I didn't say that." Gordon stated, then thought about it, "well, she IS pretty."

"Go for it. Just don't use your pick up line." He joked.

"Shut up." Gordon laughed. However, when the girl stopped singing, he got up and walked towards her.

"Hi." He said nervously.

"Hi." She answered, just as nervously.

"Um...my name's Gordon. You er- were pretty good up there."

"I'm Ashley." She smiled, "and you don't have to be nice."

"No, really!" He said, "You were good! I mean, yeah, you were nervous, but you have a really pretty voice."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're not here with anyone are you?" he asked hopefully.

"Just my sister." She laughed, "You?"

"Just my brother." They both laughed.

"Why don't you guys join us? We're right over there." She pointed towards a table where a pretty blonde girl was sitting. She had the same big blue eyes.

"Be there in a bit." Gordon smiled as he ran to get Virgil.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! Gordon is a funny character to me. I mean, when I took my daughter to see the movie, I was so busy oogling Jeff Tracy that I didn't notice him. Then I bought the press kit and saw his pic and said, "wow, I didn't notice him." I showed the picture to my daughter and said, "he's pretty cute." She proceeded to tell me I swear to G. "You can't have him mommy. He's mine. I love Gordon. He is my love. You are going to marry Bill Paxton. He is your love. You can't have mine." She's 3. I MUST find out what she's watching while I'm at work! And whenever I open the book for her she says, "remember, he's mine...you can't have him."**

**Anyway, if you don't like these background stories, tell me and I'll stop writing them. ;) **


	5. The Hood Is Recruiting!

**A/N: Wow, I'm just pumpin' them out. Disclaimer. I don't own this. ï **


	6. A Little Romance Break

**A/N: Do I have to do another disclaimer? Heehee.**

Lady Penelope sat down next to Jeff on the beach. He was basically calm now, just sitting down and staring off into the distance. She wanted to talk to him and see what was going on in his mind, but she was afraid he'd blow up again.

Jeff sighed, "Well, this is a first."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I think I actually lost it there." He said. He sighed again, still looking past the ocean.

"It's alright you know. Everyone's allowed to go crazy at least once in their life."

He turned to her, "why can't they be kids again? I used to be their hero."

She smiled at him, "you still are their hero. Just, not in the way you think."

"I shoulda had girls." He joked, "then, they would be daddy's girls forever."

"Believe me. We aren't always angels." She responded.

"She always wanted a girl."

"Your wife?" Lady Penelope giggled a bit, she couldn't imagine life with five boys, and yet, in a way, she could.

"Awe, but she wouldn't have traded those boys for the world." He added, "she was the Queen of the Castle."

"Must have been a wonderful little kingdom."

Jeff nodded, "it wasn't perfect, but...it was perfect."

"You know," she commented, "that's the most I've ever heard you say about your wife. And I've known you how long?"

He laughed, "it's been awhile." He turned his head back towards the sea, "but thanks for listening."

She wasn't quite sure what to say after that. They both sat there in silence just watching the waves go by. It was silent, but not an uncomfortable silence. She sighed as she looked up towards the sun.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just thinking." She answered.

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Oh." He said.

"You know. It's almost silly. Look at us, at our ages, sitting in the dirt like children." She laughed.

"It's not dirt." He said, "It's saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand."

They both laughed some more. "See?" She said, "it's nice to be relaxed."

"Yeah." He sighed, "I almost forgot what that felt like." He turned back to face her again, "maybe I'll just live here and let the boys have the house."

"And you'll be running back begging them to let you get to the fridge in about three hours." She joked.

"You're right." He leaned over and kissed her. Then he stood up and started walking back.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just felt like it. I'm ready to go back now."

"You're a very complicated man." She said as they walked back together.

**A/N: When I was pregnant, I thought I was having a boy. So I was excited, I was going to play football with him, and he was going to be an astronaut like I wanted to be and I was going to name him after Neil Armstrong my hero! Well, instead, I had a Princess that I wouldn't trade for the world. Oh yea, She wants to be an astronaut. And she is SUCH a tomboy at times! However, she's usually prissy, so unlike me! ;)**


	7. Big Trouble, A Secret Engagement?

Jeff walked into the kitchen and found three boys sitting there looking guilty. When they saw him, all three stood up and started hammering him.

"Dad! Dad!"

'Are you okay?"

"Maybe you should sit down."

"No." Jeff said, "Maybe you three should sit down." The boys could tell he was still angry.

Alan spotted Lady Penelope, "hey Lady P! Is dad okay?"

"Alan, leave her out of this. She's not going to keep you out of trouble."

"Keep me out of trouble?" Alan asked, "She yelled at me!"

"Be quiet. Sit down!" Jeff yelled.

Lady Penelope took that as her cue to leave, "I'm going to do some more research on this Larry Warner guy." She lied.

Gordon stared guiltily at the table, "look dad, about the beer- no one got hurt."

Virgil shook his head, _bad with pick up lines...bad with lying._ He thought.

"No one got hurt?" Jeff asked, "Gordon! You were drunk out there! Not to mention hung over this morning. I thought you were more responsible than that! What if there had been an emergency?"

"Dad," Virgil cut in, "it's been quiet around here lately. Besides, it's my fault, I took him out."

"Yeah, maybe it has been quiet, but you know better too." Jeff sighed.

"Yeah Virgil." Alan chipped in.

"Don't you even start young man." Jeff glared at Alan. "We're going to have a nice long talk later."

Gordon and Virgil snickered. Jeff shot a glare at them too, immediately silencing them. "When did you guys become such trouble makers?" He asked, "Are you trying to send me to an early grave?"

He was answered with several, "no! No dad! We're sorry!" statements before he shook his head and walked off.

Lady Penelope met him in the hallway, "now don't get mad again." She said, "like you said, they ARE boys."

He smiled, "don't you start with me."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going back to sleep. I'm taking back the 2 or 3 hours you guys robbed from me."

She laughed as he walked into his room and shut the door. She could tell he was going to be okay, as long as his boys stopped pulling crazy stunts.

* * *

Manda sat next to Scott on the living room couch. They had been watching classic comedies for the better part of the day, however, Scott had been acting funny since he hung up on his dad earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he assured her, "I'm fine."

"When do I get to meet your family?" She asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it's just a family. I told you, I've got a dad and four brothers."

"I still think you're hiding something from me." She sighed.

Scott sighed, "Do you really want to meet them?"

"I'd love to meet your family. They all sound so wonderful. Honestly Scott, how can you talk so highly about people and then be so hesitant to introduce me to them?"

"It's nothing personal." He assured her.

"Well," she smiled, "we have to tell them sometime."

"I'm not sure how my dad's gunna take it. He's been a basket case lately."

"You said yourself that he was glad you were seeing me and that he wanted you to bring me by. Why would he blow off the handle?"

"I'm sure he'd be very happy. It's just that lately he's had this 'I'm getting old' complex going and I'm a little afraid to remind him that I'm an adult, not five years old."

"My dad went through that phase too." She said, "When I graduated high school he flipped out and said I needed to grow back down into a little girl again."

Scott thought this over a bit before finally saying, "Okay, but let me tell dad okay?"

"Deal." She agreed.


	8. Please Don't Tell Me What I Don't Want T...

**A/N: I realize I didn't do this last time. Haha, give me a break. I went to Hollywood on Friday and have been lagging behind and forgetting things ever since. I saw Tom Cruise's star! (he was pre-Bill Paxton) Hehe. I got lots of pictures that I have to upload to my website now. Blech. I'm so lazy.**

It was almost three in the afternoon on Tracy Island and Jeff Tracy was feeling more than nervous. Scott had still not returned, nor had he called.

Alan sat in his room sulking even more than he had been earlier. Not only had he been caught in his room alone with TinTin, he and his dad had THE most embarrassing talk about it.

"_Dad, I SWEAR. Nothing happened!" Alan protested._

"_Yeah, nothing happened." Jeff answered, "But something COULD have happened."_

It was after that, Alan received the lecture on teen sex and teen parenting and blah blah blah. Alan couldn't do much more than turn bright red. He wondered if any of his other brothers had received this lecture, then figured, they probably had, but were too embarrassed to talk about it.

Alan's train of thought was interrupted by a loud noise outside. He looked out his window to see Scott speeding up. Knowing that this is what his father was waiting for, he ran out to the kitchen.

"I think Scott's back." He announced to Jeff who was sitting at the kitchen table quietly.

"Thanks son." Jeff said blandly.

Scott came in the door, Manda close behind him. Jeff ran up to him, ready to yell, when Scott stopped him.

"Dad, wait." He said, "Before you get all pissed off and yell at me, I just want to say, I'm sorry for being so pigheaded."

Jeff looked at him, almost confused. Was this the same Scott that he talked to this morning? "Um...okay. No harm, no foul." He answered, bewildered.

"Well, um, dad." Scott said nervously, "this is Manda. Manda, this is my dad, Jeff Tracy."

"Hello Mr. Tracy." The two shook hands. The last time Jeff had seen her, she was still unconscious. He smiled as he realized why Scott had been so pigheaded. If he had a choice to either go home or stay with a pretty girl with pretty blonde hair who had interest in him...

"Pleasure meeting you." He answered.

The two promptly left and Jeff laughed at himself. _You know exactly who you were thinking about Jeff Tracy, _he thought, _because Manda has brown hair._

"Was that Manda?" Lady Penelope had done it again. He forgot she hadn't left.

"Yeah." He answered, "Nice girl. I think Scott's hiding something. He was WAY too polite when he came in the door."

"So you automatically think that he's hiding some bad news?" she grinned.

"With the way things have been going today?" Jeff asked, "I think he's got the biggest surprise of them all."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out and then rip his head off." Jeff answered.

"Stop right there." She said, "You don't need to go flying off the handle again. Just calm down."

"Trade me places, just for the day." He begged, "I don't think this old heart can take anymore surprises."

She laughed as she stood on her toes and kissed him. "Surprise." She said as she began to walk off.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just felt like it. Now go deal with your trouble maker. I need to go home."

"Home?" He asked, "Why?"

"Jeff, I have worked to do and taking a pleasure cruise wasn't exactly on my list of things I needed to do."

"Stay." He said, "Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow right?"

"Jeff..."

"Please." He begged, "Just stay."

She smiled, "yesterday, you didn't even want to talk to me, now today, you don't even want me to leave you. Will you ever make up your mind?"

"But-"

"I need to go." She laughed, "Look, you've had these boys for awhile. I'm sure that whatever Scott tells you, you'll be able to handle."

"Yeah, sure. Just be sure to tell Brains to revive me from my heart attack on your way out." He said as she left.

He wasn't going to lie; he was terrified about what he thought Scott was hiding. He walked into the room where Scott and Manda were sitting, watching television.

"Hey dad." Scott said.

"Hey Scott." Jeff said, "come here a second, I need to talk to you."

He could see Scott giving Manda a look before he got off the couch and walked towards Jeff.

"What's up dad?" He asked once they were in Jeff's office.

"You're keeping something from me." Jeff answered.

"And you know this because..."

"Because you were way too polite when you came in this afternoon. Especially since you were a jerk earlier today."

"Okay." Scott sighed, "You caught me, but I was going to tell you later."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Well, I wanted to wait." Scott shifted nervously, "I wasn't sure how you were going to react..."

"Scott." Jeff cut him off, "please, just tell me you've done something like found a cure for a rare disease. Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me-"

"What do you think I'm going to tell you?" Scott asked.

Jeff smiled, he felt as if he were going to go insane, "humor me."

"Okay, um, I'm getting married." Scott told him.

"Is that all?" Jeff asked.

"Well," Scott shrugged, "yeah."

"Oh thank God!" Jeff said, almost cheerfully, "Now I only have to keep tabs on Alan."

"What did Alan do?" Scott asked.

"None of your business, but I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough." Jeff laughed, the boys never did keep quiet when it concerned who was in trouble and why.

**A/N: My daughter is being a royal pain in the butt today. Haha. I just sent her to her room. Normally, she plays by herself just fine, or she comes in and plays games on the computer with me. But she's just in need of a nap. A real long nap. And she's getting really annoying. What does this have to do with the price of tea in china? Nothing. Just thought I'd say it!**


	9. It's None Of Your Business!

**A/N: I felt I was ignoring Gordon. Don't worry, there will be more about him soon enough! I feel so bad for concentrating so much on Jeff, Lady P and Scott, but bear with me. Gordon will get some game.**

Gordon snuck past his father's office and towards the door. Ashley had just called and asked to see him again. _There is no way dad's paranoia is going to ruin this for me._ He thought.

Virgil however, had other plans for Gordon, "Hey! What are you doing?" he shouted to his younger brother.

Jeff immediately poked his head out of the office, "Gordon, where are you going with those keys?"

"Um....." Gordon couldn't even think of a lie, "Please dad? I really need to go out."

"No." Jeff said, "besides, your brother is giving me more information on a hurricane. It's all over the news, why don't you sit down and get informed? I'm sure you guys will be making a trip there shortly, it's getting bad."

"Damn you Virgil." Gordon hissed.

"You weren't honestly going to go see her again were you?" Virgil asked, "She seemed to sweet and innocent...oh wait! Nevermind, that's perfect for you."

"Asshole." Gordon was angry and he wasn't about to hide it from his brother. He continued to be cranky for the remainder of the day, well into dinner.

While everyone else at the table was passing plates around, Gordon just sat there quietly, eating very little. Jeff eyed him curiously wondering if there was something really wrong or if he was just being cranky about what had happened earlier.

He watched as Virgil, who was also eyeing his younger brother. Almost guiltily as if he had done something to make him angry. All Jeff knew was that Gordon wanted to go out with some girl he had met the night before and Virgil had pretty much single handedly nipped that idea in the bud by yelling out at him.

"Hey Gordon," Virgil said, "you're not still angry about earlier are you?"

"Shut up asshole." Gordon said quietly.

"What did you say?" Jeff asked.

"I believe he said 'shut up asshole'." Alan piped in, laughing.

"Alan-"Jeff began, he knew the boy was just trying to be goofy, but Gordon was pretty irritated and best left alone.

However, Jeff didn't get to say much more than that because Gordon stood up and lunged at Alan. "I'm gunna break your face!" he shouted.

Jeff ran over and grabbed Alan, while Virgil grabbed Gordon. TinTin and Fermat stood up and backed off while Brains, Scott and Manda left completely. No one wanted to see how ugly this was ogin to get.

Virgil had Gordon held tight while Jeff helped Alan stand up, "I'm sorry dad! I was just playing around!" Alan yelled.

"One day, dad is not going to be around to ehlp you." Gordon said, "then, I'm going to break your face!"

"Woah!" Virgil shouted. Gordon was still struggling to break free, "calm down there. Alan didn't mean any harm!"

"You shut up! If it weren't for you I'd be outta here! You messed up my date you asshole!"

Jeff let out a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't sick. "So that's what this is all about?" He asked, "some girl?"

"He's right, I shouldn't have been such a jerk dad." Virgil sighed, "but I mean, come on! I always get caught when I sneak out!"

"Let go of me!" Gordon shouted.

"Only if you promise to calm down." Virgil said, "you can't just go lunging after family members."

Jeff looked at Virgil, "let him go."

Gordon dusted himself off and looked at Jeff, "honestly dad. Why can't I go see her? I'm sure you'd be pretty livid if someone told you that you couldn't see your girl."

"Hold it right there buddy." Jeff said, "first of all, I got stopped plenty of times by my old man. Second, I don't have a girl."

"We're not stupid dad." Gordon laughed, "I saw you when I was taking the car keys."

"Yesterdays secret, this months gossip. Word spreads fast in this family." Virgil laughed.

"Don't you two even start." Jeff said, "Gordon, take the keys...just be careful okay?"

Scott heard this from the other room, "he means use condoms!" he yelled.

"Awe dad!" Gordon turned red, "that is so embarrassing! Why do you have to say stuff like that?"

"I meant I didn't want you drinking, but okay, that's another lecture I don't need to get into." Jeff sighed, "and keep your eyes open. There are people who know who we are and are out to get us."

"You don't mean..." Gordon sighed, "I thought he was in prison?"

"Obviously not." Jeff laughed, "Lady P gave me some very interesting information this morning."

"You mean what kind of gum she chews?" Virgil joked.

"One, she wasn't chewing any gum," Jeff said, obviously irritated, "two," he smacked Virgil on the backside of his head, "That's for being disrespectful and three, it's none of your business." He then looked over to Gordon, "just be careful okay?"

Gordon smiled, took the keys and ran off. Virgil rubbed the back of his head, today just wasn't his day.

Alan watched as Gordon left the island and Virgil left the room. He then looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He looked up at his father, "so, if you can get cozy with Lady P, why can't I get cozy with TinTin?"

Jeff laughed, it obviously wasn't his day either, "One, I'm an adult, you're a teenager," he started, "two," he smacked Alan on the backside of his head, "that's for asking such a stupid question, and three, it's none of your business."

Alan sighed, he knew it was a long shot, but he didn't know he'd get smacked.

**A/N: I just had to add a little bit of comedy. I'm not good at mushy stuff, but I like to be goofy. So there you have it! The use of the word "condom" implies sex. Even though I would NEVER in my life write a sex scene (I really suck at those!) Hmmm...should I move this to PG 13?**


	10. I'm Not Replacing Her

**A/N: Let's get into Mr. Tracy's head here and see what's going on. Disclaimer: I don't own this hehe. Wouldn't mind owning Mr. Paxton tho... (Yes, I know! Ew ew ew! Heehee. Trust me, I've been weird all my life. Always have liked older guys)**

Jeff sat in his bed, unable to sleep. He couldn't help but think about all the changes going on in his life. One day, he was in Thunderbird 2, saving lives. The next day, he was sitting at the Command Post, watching his sons save lives. He knew that Alan would soon return to school and he'd be in the "driver's seat" for another nine months, but he couldn't help but think about what would happen when Alan graduated.

He silently cursed himself. He couldn't be prouder of his sons. They were so good at what they did and they were so close. It wasn't often you saw a large family where everyone was close these days. Sure, there had been rough spots and fights over the years, but they had all pulled together and had been there for each other through thick and thin.

But they didn't need him anymore. That was the hard part. Technically he was still young, according to today's standards, where if a man died at 85, people starting talking about how young he was. He laughed at the thought. He remembered being 17 and thinking 25 was old, then being 25 and dreading 30. Now he was well past 30 and hoping not to age anymore. Did the boys really think he was old and out of touch?

Then there was Lady Penelope. _What the hell is going on with her? _He thought quietly to himself, even though, he knew if he'd shouted it, no one would hear. He sighed; he just couldn't stop thinking about her, especially lately. A feeling of guilt spread over him as he thought about his wife. She was gone; he wasn't cheating on her, so why did it feel like he was? He'd only kissed her twice, that didn't mean anything, right? It was so obvious that he had feelings for her; even the boys could see it. They didn't seem to have a problem with it, so why did he?

Jeff slipped into an uneasy sleep, all the worries of the past few weeks running through his mind, giving him nightmares. It wasn't until the alarm went off the next morning that he was freed from the chaos the night had delivered.

"Dad!" Alan ran into Jeff's room, "John's on the line, we're heading out now, but he said he needs to talk to you."

"Gordon?" Jeff sat up straight; he hadn't stayed up to wait for Gordon.

"No dad." Alan answered, "Gordon's fine. John will let you know what's going on."

Jeff jumped out of bed, threw on a shirt and ran up to the Command Post. His four boys had already left, he heard the Thunderbirds taking off.

"John!" He yelled when he arrived, "was it the hurricane you were watching?"

"No dad." John said nervously, "the hurricane died down. This is worse."

Jeff sat down and braced himself for what he thought was going to be information on some big terrorist attack. "What's wrong?" He asked, "Do they need me?"

"Actually dad, its better you sit this one out." John answered, "There was a bombing."

"Okay, what are we looking at as casualties?" Jeff asked, trying to pry the information from his son, who didn't seem to keen on giving it to him.

"Um, there's no information on that yet." John answered. "Though, I'm almost 100 percent sure I can tell you who did it."

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"Our good old friend. The Hood." John answered, "I mean, he's been seeking revenge on us...it's only natural..."

"We're fine though. Alan told me everyone was okay." Jeff said. He was nervous. Who else would The Hood go after?

Then it hit in a wave. First it was realization, then denial then, "He wouldn't go after-"

"She's one of us dad." John answered.

Jeff sat back in his seat, trying to reassure himself that this couldn't be happening. It was just another nightmare he was having. Hell, he'd been having them all night.

"I've got her!" He heard one of his son's voices call out.

"Parker! Where the hell is he?"

"Is there anybody else?"

"I don't know! Keep looking!"

He was in so much shock that he couldn't even tell which son was saying what. "I'm just bad luck." He said softly.

"It's not your fault dad." John answered, forcing Jeff to snap back into reality.

"I asked her to stay." He admitted, "Why wasn't I more adamant about it?"

John sighed, "I'm sure she's fine."

Realizing what he had said, Jeff shook his head, "what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means, I think she's okay." John answered, "Why? Was it supposed to mean something else?"

"You had that tone..." Jeff stated.

"Dad. Don't lie to me. I know you care about her. Why you won't admit it to yourself or anyone else, I don't know. But I do know that's why you're beating yourself up right now."

"I'm not replacing your mom. So don't start with me!" Jeff left the room, trying to fight back tears. He suddenly realized that this was why he had felt so guilty, was he replacing her?

"I never said that." John said to himself.

Jeff sat by himself on the couch in the living room. He could never admit to his son that he was finally crying. Finally letting it all out. Finally realizing that holding in the pain wasn't the answer.

**I've been listening to Dierks Bentley for the past couple days. All about relationship turmoil and losing loved ones. It helped me a lot with this one. Dierks is also one fine country singer, and a hottie. I met him! He's so sweet. And about half Bill Paxton's age....wait...that would make him...my age! Haha!**


	11. It's Going To Be Okay

**A/N: Okay, I'm watching WB Monday nite lineup. Trust me, it's going to have an effect on the next couple chapters. Awe, Gordon and Ashley. How sweet.**

Gordon took his seat next to Ashley. They were back at the Karaoke bar. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was and yet, the events that took place earlier in the day were still plaguing his mind.

"Are you okay Gordon?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled. He couldn't tell her. He'd only known her a few days. Sure, he felt as if he was falling in love with her, but even Scott had been afraid of telling Manda and they had been together for awhile. His train of thought was interrupted when he saw his older brother walk in the door.

"I'll be right back." He told Ashley. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Dude." Virgil said, "How are you holding up."

"I shouldn't have come out today." He answered.

"You'll be fine." Virgil smiled, "besides, I think that girl is crazy about you."

Gordon laughed, "How's Lady P?" He asked. It wasn't what he wanted to ask, but he was afraid to say anything about his father.

"She's doin' fine. Parkers' okay. Several servants-"Virgil stopped; he knew what his brother meant. Sure, Gordon cared a ton about Lady Penelope and Parker, they were practically family, but there was something else. "Dad's holdin' up just fine." He smiled, "gave that hospital hell when they told him immediate family only. But Alan started crying about his mom."

Gordon gave him a confused look. Virgil laughed, "Apparently, when he and Lady P went to see Scott, the nurse told him family only. So Alan told the nurse that Lady P was his mom. So I guess he thought it would work again."

"Did it work?" Gordon asked.

"Obviously." Virgil said, "Dad's been there ever since. Alan said that he was glad this nurse believed him."

Gordon laughed, "Why didn't he just say she was his sister? That would have been more believable."

"Whatever." Virgil smiled, "look, go have fun; I'm not going to worry you anymore."

"Join us." Gordon said, "Ashley brought a friend and she's very interested in meeting you."

"You've been talking about me." Virgil grinned.

"Well, you DID rat me out yesterday. I had to get even."

* * *

Jeff had been sitting at her bedside most of the day. There was the little skirmish with the hospital staff, but Alan had taken care of that. Virgil and Gordon had gone out. Scott volunteered to stay at the Island and take care of things. Alan had been there with him the whole time. It was almost as if there was something he wanted to say.

"She's going to be okay." Alan kept reassuring him.

"Didn't think I'd be back in the hospital this soon." Jeff mumbled.

"Dad..."

"Yeah?"

"John said that um..." Alan shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Something about a fight you two had." Alan mumbled quickly.

"Well," Jeff stammered, "yeah, I guess you could say that."

"He said you were yelling about not replacing mom."

Now Jeff shifted uncomfortably. "Well," he sighed, "I know we don't talk about your mom much. Yeah, that's my fault." His voice trailed off.

"Dad." Alan stopped him, "just because you have feeling for Lady P, doesn't mean you're replacing mom..."

"I guess you're right son." Jeff cleared his throat, "okay, problem solved. Let's not talk about it."

Alan gave his dad a weird look, "dad..."

"I said, let's not talk about it." His voice was almost cold.

"Alright dad." Alan sighed, "I'm going to the cafeteria, I'm starving."

Jeff nodded as his youngest son left the room. He was pretty much alone now. Lady Penelope was still in and out of sleep. She had woken up once, but wasn't very coherent. For the most part, she was okay, a few burns here and there, but nothing broken. She had been knocked out from the blast however, and that was the part Jeff was worried about.

"Parker..." her voice sounded.

Jeff sat up straight, "Parker isn't here, he's back on the island."

He had said that very same statement at least five times today.

"Jeff?" She asked. Her voice was still very weak.

"I'm here." He answered, relieved that she had finally said something else.

"Good." She smiled weakly, "you'll tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"I'm going to die aren't I?" she asked.

"No." He answered, "What makes you think that?"

"I feel terrible."

"Well," he sighed, "I don't blame you. But the doctors say that you're just fine."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He answered, "Don't worry. We'll be taking you back to the island no later than tomorrow I'm sure."

"I'm tired." She stated.

"Probably the drugs." He laughed. She laughed with him. "Don't worry too much; we've got everything under control."

Alan walked back into the room not long after Lady Penelope had gone back to sleep. "How's she doing?" He asked.

"I don't think she's gunna make it." Jeff sighed, "She keeps falling in an out of consciousness. I told her it was the drugs, but, they don't have her on any right now."

"How could you lie to her like that?" Alan asked.

Jeff shook his head. He remembered saying the same thing to Lucille.

"_Am I going to die?" She asked him._

"_No. You're going to be just fine. The doctor said so himself. You'll be ready to chase after those boys in no time." He smiled at her._

"_I'm tired." She sighed._

_He leaned over and kissed her. After that, she went back to sleep and never woke up again._

"Dad," Alan's voice brought him back to the present time, "are you okay?"

He didn't realize he'd been crying. Jeff wiped his eyes and smiled, "yeah, I'm just fine. And you know what? She's going to be just fine too. It can't happen twice."

Alan sighed; he knew that his dad had been thinking about his mom again. He didn't remember much about her, being so young when she was taken, but he knew that he missed her, his brothers missed her, but his dad missed her the most.

* * *

Jeff was almost sleeping when he heard her crying. It was the middle of the night and they were the only two in the room. Alan had gone home; Gordon and Virgil had reported that they were home safely. John was keeping a close watch on things and Scott was already asleep.

"Hey." He said, "Are you okay?"

She stopped crying for a minute, "Jeff? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He answered.

"Parker isn't answering."

"I told you he's at the island. It's just us. Everyone else is asleep."

"I should have listened to you." She cried, "I should have stayed and now..."

"You're going to be a little sore, have a few bruises, but you'll recover." He smiled at her.

"Things like this don't happen to me." She said, "I'm invincible."

Jeff laughed, "Yeah, we'd all like to think that about ourselves."

She smiled, "I'm sorry to cause you all this much trouble."

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad you're okay. Why don't you get a little rest?"

"I'm not tired." She answered, "Turn the TV on or something."

Jeff laughed, "Am I boring you or something?"

"Not at all." She answered, "But you aren't usually the talkative type."


	12. A Little Karaoke!

**A/N: Per Request, a drunken Gordon and Virgil. Hehe. Reminds me of well, me at Karaoke nite, only people don't exactly plug their ears...**

Gordon and Virgil laughed as the effects of the alcohol started kicking in. Ashley and her friend Veronica were giggling too. Virgil smiled at his younger brother, thankful that he had invited him to stay. He and Veronica had been hitting it off pretty well.

"So Gordon," Ashley laughed, "we've been here a few times now, but I haven't heard you get up and sing."

Virgil giggled, "Sing for us Gordy!"

"You should too." Veronica smiled.

"Oh no." Virgil said, "I'm no good at that."

"Me neither." Gordon laughed, "in fact I'm worse than Virgil!"

"Come on Gordon." Ashley smiled, "sing for us please?"

"I'd much rather hear you sing." He protested, flashing her a winning smile.

"Awe," she sighed, "didn't I tell you that flattery will get you nowhere?"

"That explains a lot." Virgil joked.

"Shut up." Gordon warned, "Okay, I'll go up there if Virgil goes up there."

"Come on Virgil..." Veronica said, "Just a little tune."

"Heh." Virgil snickered, "come on Gordon, gimme that book."

"What?" Gordon asked, "I was hoping you'd say no!"

"Haha. Maybe before the shots." He stated, "What do you wanna sing Gordon?"

"I don't know." Gordon sighed. He couldn't believe he was being dragged into all this.

Ashley took the book, "I have a song for you."

"No way." Gordon said. Ashley gave him a hurt look. He smiled, "I know you like that country stuff, but it's just not me." He said.

"Don't worry." Ashley giggled as she and Veronica plotted the brothers' downfall.

"Thanks a lot." Gordon sighed.

"Here, lets do some shots, you'll be okay." Virgil laughed, "I'll go easy on you." He smiled as he got six shots of Vodka.

"Holy shit dude!" Gordon said, "You know I've only stuck to beer, this stuff smells terrible!"

"Don't think about it, just down it! Three each!" Virgil laughed.

"Um-"Gordon said nervously.

"Down them all as fast as you can. But I'm sure you can't beat me." Virgil smiled, "GO!"

The boys started downing their drinks as fast as they could. Gordon actually ended up finishing first, and then finishing off Virgil's last shot. "HA!" He yelled.

"Just wait 'til that kicks in." Virgil began laughing again.

"I feel fine." Gordon stated as he stood up, "now what song are we singing?"

"Here sweetie." Ashley handed him a paper slip, "go give this to Joey. He's the man in charge."

"Sure." He started laughing, "Joey. Right?"

Ashley couldn't help but start laughing, she could tell he was already feeling it, "yeah," she nodded, "Joey."

"Holy shit." Virgil laughed, "What have I done?"

It wasn't long after Gordon turned in the slip that he and Virgil were called up to the stage. By that time, Gordon was having problems standing up straight. Virgil couldn't stop laughing as he tried to hold his brother up.

"Psssssssssssst." Gordon whispered to his brother, "I don't know this song!"

Virgil laughed, "me neither. Just fake it kiddo!"

Both of them sang very loudly and very off key. Gordon spied a bunch of people snickering. Well, he WAS seeing double, so maybe it was only three or four people snickering. Virgil kept laughing as he watched people plug their ears and leave for a smoke. Neither one of them even knew what the song was, they were just trying to get the words right.

Once the song was over, Ashley laughed as Gordon sat down next to her. "You know, you suck, but you're still really cute."

"I think I love you." He said before he passed out.

Virgil couldn't help it; he burst out laughing, drawing more attention to the table than necessary, "well, I have to say THAT'S a first!"

"Gordon...are you okay?" Ashley asked.

Gordon opened his eyes and looked up, "I don't feel very well."

"That's it." Veronica decided, "We're leaving." She smiled at Virgil, "so, are you both coming over to Ashley's? Because...I'm spending the night."

"Yeah," Virgil stated, "I don't think Gordon is in any shape to drive and um...neither am I."

"Okay, lets just get him to the car." Ashley smiled.

"He's going to be okay right?" Veronica asked, "I mean, we don't have to go get his stomach pumped do we?"

Virgil laughed, "He's been worse."

"Well, he left his car at my house, so we don't have to worry about that." Ashley said, "You two can drive home tomorrow morning."

_Dad is going to flip._ Virgil thought.


	13. Morning Sickness and Baby Talk

**A/N: Last chapter of the night. Sigh, I am writing way fast. I wonder when this will all end! It's hard when I have five brothers and a father to write about, especially when their lives are all running in different directions!**

Scott stood at the door, waiting for his brothers to come home. He had successfully squashed Alan's hopes of sneaking out last night, but Gordon and Virgil had somehow made it past him.

Virgil held Gordon up, trying to keep him from falling flat on his face, again.

"Dude," Gordon muttered, "I'm gunna puke."

"Just gotta get you into bed kiddo. I don't think dad's home yet, so we should be safe." He said as he opened the door.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Scott asked.

"Out." Virgil stated, "What's it to you?"

"Come on man. You saw what happened to Lady P, you should be more careful." Scott folded his arms to show them that he didn't' approve.

"Chill out! You sound like dad!" Virgil argued.

"I'm gunna puke here!" Gordon yelled, "Please just get me to the bathroom!"

"Yeah, dad wouldn't approve of that either." Scott sighed, "Get him outta here. Quickly, dad's on his way home."

"Shit." Virgil muttered as he took Gordon away before he redecorated the front entrance.

Not long afterwards, Jeff walked in the door. Scott smiled, "where's Lady P?"

"They're releasing her tomorrow, but I just wanted to check up on things here."

"So she's okay right?" Scott asked.

"You did hear me say she's being released tomorrow right?" Jeff answered.

"Just making sure." Scott said, "by the way, um, you might want to check up on Gordon. You can find him in the bathroom, puking out whatever he ate last night."

"You're kidding me!" Jeff yelled, "After that lecture...he is dead. I swear, I can't be gone for one day. All hell breaks loose!"

"Scott you asshole!" They both heard Virgil yell from down the hall.

Jeff stormed down the hall. Scott went back to his own room, not quite wanting to hear the screaming contest that was sure to follow.

"What was that all about?" Manda asked.

"Gordon and Virgil being their usual selves. It's like dad doesn't have enough to deal with right now." Scott sighed.

"You know, I'm beginning to think this is normal for your family." She smiled.

"It's not usually this crazy." Scott said, "I swear."

"I like it. My family was always so quiet." Manda said, "I was an only child."

"This must be quite a culture shock." Scott laughed, "It's easy to get lost here. I'm sure you got all the attention."

Manda laughed and nodded in agreement, "yeah. But I really wanted a little sister. You know the story, my parents got a divorce and neither remarried."

He leaned over and kissed her, "why did you want a sister so bad?"

"I just wanted someone to look up to me. Someone to share my secrets with. You know. That sister stuff." She laughed, "Oh well. I guess some things just aren't meant to be."

Scott smiled, "yeah. I guess." He kissed her again, "so, what about a baby?"

"Whoa." She said, "stop right there. Scott, we're not even married yet."

"Well, it doesn't have to be now. I was just thinking." He said.

"Well, don't think out loud so much." She laughed, "Besides, you don't want to give your father a heart attack. You said yourself he's got too much to deal with."

**A/N: Well, there you have it. No more 7th Heaven for me. I swear, everyone is getting pregnant on the WB lineup. Don't worry, it's not happening. Haha! I should start watching those violent and gory movies again. Hello? Club Dread? Can I borrow your stupidity and bloodfest tomorrow?**


	14. Every Kid Needs Their Mommy

**A/N: I was a bit out of it while writing this chapter. See, I wrote it at lunch, after I had already been stressed out about work. Haha. You do the math. A bit of the wording may be off. LMAO, I was semi-sedated! **

**Killhill2003: Hehe, I know EXACTLY what you mean about Vodka. See, us military folks have quite a competitive side and I told this guy I could out-drink him. 3 shots were all he wanted, so I took him up on it. Hehe. I could not walk at all!**

Gordon heard the alarm and groaned. He was half angry that he couldn't stand up without throwing up and he was half angry that his dad was right. He knew he was going to be in trouble.

Virgil, on the other hand, felt just fine. Gordon always wondered how he woke up so easily after a night of partying.

"Gordon!" Jeff yelled to his hung-over son, "Stay there. You're not going anywhere."

"Dad...noise level..." Gordon muttered.

"Serves you right." Jeff sounded even more disappointed than usual.

Gordon threw the covers over his head and mumbled something, but Jeff didn't have time to worry about his gripes.

Scott, Alan and Virgil were waiting for Gordon and were shocked to see Jeff run in. "Let's go." He said.

Virgil nervously looked at his father who returned a disapproving look to his son. Scott and Alan didn't dare say a word.

"Just another natural disaster boys." John said, "Big earthquake out in California. Everyone's pretty much okay, but there's this one building that's just about to collapse."

"What's the status?" Jeff asked, "How many people are we looking at here?"

"Just a couple hundred I'm sure." John answered, then laughed, "The building is fairly new and folks are just moving in. So much for building codes huh? I thought these things were supposed to start standing up through these shakers."

"Okay John, no time for jokes." Jeff said, "Give me a location."

"Right." John wiped the smile off his face and gave them grid coordinates.

"How the hell are we supposed to get a couple hundred people out of this building?" Jeff asked himself.

"I've got a plan dad." Scott answered.

"Lay it on me." Jeff said, "We don't have much time."

They arrived at the building shortly after Scott had given the details of his plan. "Okay, looks like a majority of them are down on the first five floors." John said.

"How do you know this?" Jeff asked.

"I've been um...improving the equipment here a bit." John answered, "I can tell you right now that there's a lady trapped on the sixth floor under her desk and some ceiling debris."

"Remind me to thank you later." Jeff stated, "Boys, keep a lookout for people at the windows, Alan, get me closer to that building."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Virgil asked.

"I'm goin' in there." He answered. "Gotta get as many people as possible. Alan, get ready because I'm going to start handing people over. Get me down there."

Alan lowered him in a bucket so he could get in the building. Jeff climbed into one of the windows and began looking for people. He found the woman John had been talking about.

"Mister! Help me!" She called out.

"Don't worry, we're gunna get you out of this." Jeff answered as he pulled away debris as quickly as possible. The building gave a jolt of warning. "This thing's about to give out." He muttered. "Come on." He freed the woman, "is there anyone else that you know of?"

"No. I'm the last one here." She answered, "Everyone else ran for the stairs."

Jeff led her to the window and helped her into the bucket, "I'm going back for more." He radioed up, "meet me at the next floor down."

"Dad," Alan yelled, "you've gotta get out of there."

"I'm fine. Meet me on the next floor down." Jeff answered as he ran down the stairs. As the building jolted again, Jeff grabbed the railing. He ran through offices, finding a few people and leading them to the bucket. "Let them down Alan." He yelled, "We can't fit any more people in there!"

"Dad! Get in the bucket!" Alan screamed.

"There are still two more floors."

"They're close enough to the bottom." Alan protested.

"They need to get out or they'll be trapped once this thing gives."

"Dad, it's giving now! You've gotta get out of there! For once! Just forget these guys! We saved enough of them! A lot have left the building too!"

"I have to try. Let those people down." Jeff answered as he ran to the second floor.

"Mommy!" A voice cried.

"Shit." Jeff ran to the source. A girl about six was sitting next to a woman who had been trapped under more debris.

"She's not talkin' to me Mister. You have to help her!" The girl cried.

Jeff pulled the debris off the woman who didn't make any move to help.

"Is she gunna die?" The girl asked.

"I don't know sweetie, but you gotta help me here." Jeff answered, heartbroken. How could he tell this girl her mother was probably dead? Once the woman was free, he threw her over his shoulder and picked up the little girl. "Let's get out of here." He ran down the stairs keeping his ears open for more cries for help. When they finally left the building, Jeff took the woman and her daughter to a nearby ambulance. "She needs help now." Jeff stated as the building behind him collapsed.

"DAD!" Alan yelled. Jeff cringed as he felt his eardrums almost pop.

"I'm fine kiddo, pick me up." Jeff answered.

"My mommy!" The girl cried, "Mister! You have to help her!"

"I can't help her anymore sweetie. This nice man is going to make sure she's okay." Jeff knelt down so he could be eye level with the little girl, "do you have a daddy? Can you give him a call?"

"My daddy's at work." The girl answered, "What if he's trapped too?"

"We'll take care of it Sir." A police officer stated, "Her mother is going to the hospital and so is she."

"See honey? You'll be alright and they're going to call your father."

"Don't leave me." The girl cried, "Please Mister."

"Dad." Alan said, "We're ready."

Jeff sighed, he didn't want to leave this girl alone and scared, but there was so much more he had to do.

"I don't think they'll let me take you." He answered, "You're much safer here. You need to stay with your mommy. She needs you."

"But she can't hear me."

"Yes she can. She needs you to be brave for her and take care of her." Jeff said, "Can you do that?"

The little girl nodded as the police officer picked her up and placed her in the patrol car, "don't worry, we'll keep her with her mom."

Jeff nodded, patted the girl on the head and smiled, "things will work out," he said, "You just have to be brave."

The girl nodded as Jeff climbed back onto the bucket and was lifted up into Thunderbird 2.


	15. Don't Beat Yourself Up, You'll Thank Me ...

**A/N: Another sedated chapter. Hehe. Thank you SO SO much for all your reviews. I love getting all the feedback and it gives me ideas for other chapters. Tonights lineup it Gilmore Girls...too bad Gordon is already smitten with Ashley, I could have him attending college parties. HA!**

A few hours later, Jeff was back at the hospital. Lady Penelope was now awake and bored out of her mind. She smiled when he walked in the door.

"It took you long enough." She laughed, "What happened?"

"Gordon and Virgil happened." Jeff sighed, "I had to go on a mission."

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"For the most part." Jeff answered, "There was this little girl there..."

"Uh-oh." She sighed, "bad news?"

"Well, she was with her mom and I uh, don't think she made it. The poor kid was upset and I couldn't lie to her. I just told her I didn't know what was going to happen and I told her to be brave. But, she just didn't want me to leave and it broke my heart to leave her there. But what could I do? I got her out of the building. But..."

"You did what you could." Lady Penelope said, "You're not God, you can't-"

"That poor girl is going to grow up without a mother." Jeff cut her off, "I can't help but think it was my fault."

"Jeff, how can you think that?" She asked.

"If I had just gotten there sooner."

"Try not to think that way." She said, "You did what you could. Just think, you saved that little girl and a whole bunch of other people."

"But-"

"You risked your life. Not many people would do that for total strangers."

"You're not going to let me speak are you?" He laughed.

"Not if you're going to beat yourself up. You did what you could, which is more than anyone could ask for."

"They're letting you out tomorrow." He said changing the subject.

"Good, I need to get back to work."

"I don't think so!" He said, "You need to rest."

"You know I don't like doing that." She smiled.

"Too bad." He laughed, "Trust me, you'll thank me later."

She smiled at him and shook her head, "I should have listened to you last time, so I'm not going to argue."

"What?" He asked.

"When you told me to stay. If I hadn't been so adamant about getting work done, I would've been safe on the island."

"You don't know that." He said, "Besides, you're fine."

"But it could have been worse." She said.

"Maybe, but it wasn't."

* * *

Virgil sat next to Gordon, who was still moaning about how he had a headache and his stomach hurt.

"You know kiddo, we need to stop going out so much." He said.

"But-"

"Do you even remember last night?" Virgil asked.

"Vaguely." Gordon answered.

"Do you remember telling Ashley you thought you loved her?"

"Vaguely." Gordon murmured, "She probably thinks I'm a nerd."

"Actually, she thought it was cute." Virgil laughed, "So, when we got back to her place..."

"I crashed." Gordon muttered, "I'm such a loser."

"Yeah, you are." Virgil laughed, "But she's still crazy about you. And Veronica's nuts about me." He added.

"Hmm." Gordon said weakly, "do I want to know?"

"No." Virgil smiled, "but I'm seeing her again today."

"You dog!" Gordon grinned, "I should call Ashley."

"No more drinking." Virgil warned, "Dad's pretty pissed."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Gordon said, "Besides, I feel like shit. Don't think I'll ever be drinking again."

"Alright dude. Get some rest." Virgil laughed as he left the room.


	16. Lady Penelope Is Okay

Jeff opened the door for Lady Penelope. She laughed at him, joked he was being too much like Parker and walked into the front entryway.

"Well," Jeff sighed, "I'll have one of the boys help you out."

"How dense are you?" She laughed, "Why don't you help me out?"

Jeff laughed, "Yeah, guess you're right."

It was practically classic comedy; she walked up to the guest area, Jeff behind her, carrying what seemed to be the contents of a closet the size of a small country. Still, bags in hands, he managed to open the door for her.

"Do you really need all this stuff?" He asked her.

"Do you really need to ask? I _am_ a woman after all." She laughed.

Jeff laughed; he had forgotten that women had to bring just about everything they ever owned, everywhere, even for an hour trip.

"Well," he smiled, "I just hope we have enough closet space."

"Don't worry; I'll just borrow your closet."

"You can't do that!" He laughed, "That's where my clothes go!"

"Let's be honest, I'll bet right now, you have about three shirts and a pair of pants hanging in your closet." She grinned, "Everything else is probably crumpled in a pile on the floor. Maybe some of it actually made it into the laundry this week meaning that you could possibly have a couple more shirts by tomorrow."

"That's not even close to being true." Jeff said, embarrassed, "I have four shirts and two pairs of pants..."

"I know you too well." She giggled.

Jeff shook his head and laughed, it was true and he couldn't deny it. "You peeked."

"I did not." She smiled, "you're just upset that I'm right."

"Hm." He smiled, "I still think you cheated."

She laughed, "Now how could I do that when I just walked in the door?"

"I'd better go check on the boys-"

"They're big boys; they can take care of themselves."

"Yeah but they've been causing so much trouble lately that-"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, "so why don't you learn something from them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it's high time you cause some trouble yourself." She smiled.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ashley?" Gordon asked.

"Is this Gordon?" The voice on the other end brightened up.

"Yeah, it's Gordon."

"I was wondering when you were going to call." She laughed, "What are you up to?"

"Not much. Things have been pretty crazy around here the past couple of days, so I'm trying to hide out."

"Why don't you come on over and hide out here?" She asked.

"I'd love to." He grinned, "I'll be there shortly."

After he hung up the phone he ran out to the kitchen, only to meet up with Scott and Manda.

"Where's dad?" He asked.

Scott laughed. "Do you really have to ask? Lady P came home today."

"Um. I'm gunna pretend you didn't say that." Gordon shook his head.

Scott laughed again, "Take the keys dude. I'll cover for you."

"Hey thanks! I take it back; you're not turning into dad."

"Shut up. If you come home drunk again, I'll kill you."

Gordon laughed and grabbed the keys. "See you later!" He shouted behind him.


	17. What Is All That Shouting?

**A/N: I love the reviews! I'm working on the other story too. Thanks guys!**

"Shh." Alan whispered, "I think everyone's pretty much busy, but wouldn't want to give them a reason to-"

"Where do you think you two are going?" Scott asked.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Alan asked.

"Funny thing this kitchen..." Scott started, "you see everything that goes on in this place."

"Haha." Alan muttered.

"You know dad would be pissed."

"Dad's busy. Come on Scott." Alan pleaded.

Scott shook his head, "I'm sure your dad would be pretty pissed too." He said, looking at TinTin.

"Scott!" Alan protested.

"Didn't dad's talk embarrass you enough? Do you WANT to get caught again?" Scott crossed his arms.

"You are such an ass." Alan grumbled. He looked at TinTin, "let's get outta here."

"I'll have John keep an eye on you!" Scott shouted. Alan flipped him off.

"What's all the shouting down here?" Jeff asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, just this and that. Nothin' to worry about." Scott grinned.

Jeff eyed him, "seriously...what's going on down here?"

"Nothing dad. Don't worry about it. I've got it under control."

"Okay." He said cautiously, "because if there's a problem-"

"Ha!" Scott laughed, "No problem."

"Yeah, okay." Jeff nodded towards Manda, "keep him in line will ya?" He joked.

She laughed as Scott gave his dad a dirty look. Jeff laughed and headed out again.

"Let's get going before we do cause too much trouble around here." He laughed.

They were just about to leave when the alarm sounded. Brains came running out from the Command Post, "It's Ggggordon!"

"Shit." Scott shouted. Alan came running in from the pool and Virgil came out of his room.

"What's wrong?" Virgil asked.

"Gordon." Scott answered, "It's my fault."

Jeff came running back into the kitchen, "come on boys, you know the drill. Where's Gordon?"

"Dad..." Scott stammered.

"Where is he?"

"It's my fault!" Scott yelled, "I let him go!"

"Shit." Jeff spat, "let's go!"

"Dammit, if anything happens to him..." Scott muttered.

"Don't think about it." Jeff yelled, "Let's just get him home."

They ran off and readied themselves for the rescue. Lady Penelope ran down the stairs after them, "what's going on? Where's Gordon? Jeff? What's wrong?"

"We'll be back." He answered, "They've got Gordon."

"Dad, it's my fault." Scott said.

"Knock it off, if you keep working yourself up about it you'll get really upset and do something stupid."


	18. It's All My Fault!

**A/N: Another chapter. I had a very productive few days off!**

"Give me an update John!" Jeff yelled from Thunderbird 2.

"He's fine right now." John said, "But the distress signal on his comm is still going off like crazy."

"Where is he?" Jeff asked.

"Some island." John answered as he gave his father the grid coordinates.

"Dad..." Jeff heard Gordon whisper.

"Gordon," Jeff switched over to another screen, "where are you?"

"I don't know." Gordon said, "But you have to hurry dad. If he catches me..."

"Did you escape?" Jeff asked.

"Barely, but I've got no way out of here." Gordon whispered.

"Ah there you are!" Another voice called out.

"Shit!" Gordon hissed.

"Leave him alone you ass!" Jeff yelled.

"Ah! Mr. Tracy." The Hood's face appeared on the screen, "don't worry, we'll take good care of your son." He smirked. Jeff swore as the signal went out.

"Dad, just calm down." Alan said nervously, "we'll get him."

They arrived at the island only a few short moments later, "get me down there Alan." Jeff said.

"You can't do this alone dad." Alan stated, "I'm going with you."

"Me too." Virgil said.

"Don't leave me out!" Scott piped in. _It's my fault he's here in the first place._

"Where was he going?" Jeff asked once they hit the ground.

"He was off to see Ashley." Scott answered, "I didn't think there was any harm in it-"

"Shit. John! Was Gordon the only one?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know dad." John answered, "I didn't think-"

"Check it out." Jeff cut him off, "shit!"


	19. Safe?

**A/N: There is a lot more after this, I just haven't separated it yet. This story is getting longer than I could have ever imagined!**

"Gordon." Ashley was in tears, "what is going on here?"

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this." Gordon said, unsure of himself.

"Why did this man kidnap us?" She asked, "He seems to know you pretty well."

Gordon sighed, he couldn't tell her, "He um, hates my dad."

"Well, we've got to come up with a better plan. That last one just got us right back here."

"I'm just a little tied up here!" Gordon hissed nervously.

"Well don't yell at me!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay." He calmed down, "I'm sorry. My dad'll be here soon. I promise."

"And your dad is Superman?" She asked.

"Yeah, um...something like that." Gordon laughed.

"Where is he?" Gordon heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Told ya!" Gordon smiled, "I'll bet my brothers are there too."

"Brothers?" Ashley asked, "You mean, Virgil isn't your only brother?"

"He's the only one you met." Gordon answered. "I have four brothers."

"Wow." Ashley said, "How did your parents stay sane?"

"Um..."

"Oh." She bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I forgot..."

"Not your fault." He smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"How are they doing?" She asked.

"I can't hear anything." Gordon shushed her.

"Let him go!" Jeff yelled as he ran towards The Hood with full force.

The Hood threw him across the room without laying a hand on him and grabbed Alan, suspending him in midair. "Looks like you'll be losing two of them today." He smiled.

"Dad!" Alan choked, "Help me!"

"Take your pick." The Hood smirked, "who will you save?"

"You asshole." Jeff muttered.

"One or the other Mr. Tracy, or will you let them both die?"

Jeff shook his head, he couldn't choose, he didn't want either of them to die. "Just leave my family alone. It's me you're after."

"Ah, but to kill you would be too easy. I'd rather hurt you in the worst way possible."

"Dad! Hurry!" Alan yelled.

"Scott, Virgil!" Jeff yelled. Both boys nodded at him and went after Alan as Jeff went for The Hood again.

Without a second thought The Hood lifted up both Scott and Virgil, throwing Jeff across the room again. "Naughty, naughty, trying to cheat at our little game."

"Shit." Gordon hissed, "It sounds bad. I've got to get out there."

"How?" Ashley asked.

"I think I can help here." Lady Penelope slid out of the vent.

"Lady P!" Gordon smiled, "I am so glad to see you."

"Likewise Gordon." She smiled, "you don't think I'd let your dad go after this guy by himself do you?"

"It sounds like he's strangling them all. We have to hurry!" Gordon hissed.

"We've got to be smart about this Gordon." Lady Penelope whispered, "You know the power he has." She untied both Gordon and Ashley.

"Let me help." Ashley stated, "I mean, use me as bait or something."

"I can't do that." Gordon said.

"Gordon, your brothers are dying. Let me do something."

Gordon looked around the ground, "that pipe." He stated, "Lady P, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"You're brutal Gordon." She smiled as she grabbed the pipe.

"Look, he's expecting me to come out and face him, so while I'm out there distracting him, I want one of you to bash him over the head."

"Can't we just shoot him?" Ashley asked.

"Do you have a gun?" Gordon asked.

"No." She sighed, "lets go."

"HEY!" Gordon yelled as he opened the door. Three boys fell to the ground.

"Leave them alone." Gordon said as he faced the one man who could kill them all without a second thought.

"I was wondering if you'd ever get loose." The Hood laughed, "Now I can kill you all at once."

He was so busy concentrating on Gordon and his brothers that he didn't pay attention to the fact that both Ashley and Lady Penelope were sneaking up behind him. Ashley held the pipe firmly in her hands and as soon as Lady Penelope nodded, she hit The Hood as hard as she could on the head. He didn't even have a chance to be shocked, he was knocked out cold.

"Holy shit!" Gordon yelled, "I wasn't expecting---woah!"

"Oh my God!" Ashley yelled.

"Let's get out of here." Jeff said after making sure his sons were okay.

"What about his goons' dad?" Gordon asked.

"Let's not find out!" Scott yelled, "Let's get out of here!"

Gordon wrapped and arm around Ashley and ushered her out. The group ran back to where they left their ships. Parker sat there smiling, waiting just like he was told.


	20. The Truth Is Told

"That was way too easy." Scott said once they were back safely on the island.

"Okay." Ashley sighed, "Somebody has some explaining to do."

"He's not dead you know." Virgil sighed.

"What is going on here?" Ashley asked, "GORDON!"

Gordon sighed, "Well..."

"Where am I? Are you guy's crazy too?"

"Ashley." Gordon took her hand, "I'm sorry. Really. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I mean, I wasn't ready."

"Well," she snapped her hand back and placed it on her hip, "Do I have to worry about this happening again?"

Gordon looked to his dad and brothers. He got nothing but shrugged shoulders and shaking heads, "I don't know." He answered honestly, "but honestly, I didn't mean to put you in danger. I honestly didn't think he'd go after you."

"Ashley," Jeff cut in, "it's not Gordon's fault. I know he wouldn't put you in danger on purpose. If you want you can stay here for awhile where it's safe."

"Who are you people?"

"We're the Thunderbirds..." Virgil admitted.

"Oh my GOD." Ashley covered her mouth, "I-I didn't think you existed. I thought it was too farfetched. This is unbelievable."

"Are you mad at me?" Gordon asked.

"I'm not sure..." Ashley answered, "I mean, this is a lot of stuff to take in..."

"I wanted to tell you, really." Gordon said again.

Ashley found the nearest couch and sat down. She put her head in her hands and Gordon heard a few muffled sobs. He cautiously sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Ashley..."

"Get away from me." Ashley sobbed.

Virgil frowned when he saw the look on Gordon's face. His little brother was heartbroken.

"Gordon-"Virgil went to his brother.

"Back off Virgil." Gordon said as he stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Shit." Scott muttered, "It's all my fault." He ran off after Gordon.

Manda sat down next to Ashley. If anyone could understand what the young girl was going through it was her. After all, Scott had just broken the news to her not too long ago. She nodded for the others to leave them alone. Taking the cue, Jeff, Virgil, Alan and Lady Penelope left the room.

"I felt the same way ya know." Manda stated, "I just about wanted to kill Scott when I found out he was hiding something this big."

"I would have rather never found out." Ashley sobbed, "I really like Gordon, can't he just be normal?"

"He is normal, he just um..." Manda tried to think quickly.

"Don't try to cover for him! He lied to me!" Ashley yelled, "I mean, when he told me that the man who kidnapped us hated his dad, I wanted to help out. I didn't want to see anything happen to him or his family. But..."

"But you found out why that man wanted to kill them..." Manda finished her sentence.

"How many guys have an evil arch-nemesis?" Ashley asked, "Seriously?"

"Well," Manda smiled, "these boys are pretty special. Like I said, I wanted to kill Scott, but then I realized why he would hide something like this from me."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Do you think they want everyone knowing what they've got here?" Manda asked, "Think about what could happen if Gordon went out blabbing this to everyone. Look, he did want to tell you, he just wasn't ready yet. He was afraid you'd freak out."

"You mean like I am now?" Ashley laughed through her tears.

"Well, I remember punching him." Manda giggled, "He brought me to the island, I met his dad and then he took me off and told me everything. Yeah, I remember punching him."

"So now what?" Ashley asked.

"You have to figure that out for yourself." Manda smiled, "I have to go now, but don't give up on Gordon so quickly."

Ashley smiled weakly as she set out to look for Gordon. She wandered up the stairs and poked her head into the first door, "Gordon?" She whispered.

"Wrong room kiddo." Jeff said gently, "second door on your left."

"Sorry." She whispered as she closed the door and headed towards Gordon's room.

"Ashley?" Gordon asked. She nodded. "Come on in." He stood up.

"Gordon..." She sighed, "This is going to make me feel so much better..."

"What's up?" He asked. He had no time to react when she pulled her fist back and punched him right in the eye.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he stood back up.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "I just had to..."

He laughed, "I guess you kinda had a right. I did hide a lot from you."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She took his arm, "Sit down. Let's have a look."

"No way. I saw what you did to The Hood..."

"I'm sorry." She said, "I promise, I won't do it again." She looked at his eye, "Looks like you're gunna have a nice little black eye."

"Haha." He said.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay." He smiled, "I know. But don't do it again. It hurts like hell."

"I won't tell anyone." She promised, "Honestly. I'll keep it all a secret."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

"No." She stated, "Not unless you want me to."

"No way." He sighed, "I love you."

She smiled, "I can believe you this time. You're sober."

He laughed and kissed her.


	21. Love and a Beating

"It's just so hard to believe." Jeff sighed.

"What's that?" Lady Penelope asked, "The fact that we got away from The Hood so easily?"

He shook his head, "no. I figure he'll be back."

"Then what's wrong?" She asked.

"They're not growing up. They're already grown." He sighed again, "They don't need me anymore."

"That's not true." She said sympathetically.

"Yes it." He stated, "Look at them. They've got their little girlfriends now and they can handle everything by themselves."

"But today-"

"You, Gordon and Ashley saved the day. I didn't do anything."

"Don't tell me that you of all people are having a midlife crisis." She laughed, "You knew this would happen someday."

"But did it have to happen so soon?" He asked.

"You're not ready to give it up are you?" She sighed, "There's a lot of things you seem to want to hold onto."

"What's that supposed to mean." He didn't even ask, he just stated it and looked at her.

"Jeff, don't start with me." She looked right back at him, "I'm just stating the facts."

"Maybe I don't want to let go." He said.

"I don't want to get into an argument." She stated, "It's okay to let go. Your life isn't going to be over if you make some changes."

"Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"I'm talking about you retiring." She smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I just don't want to be a useless old man." He said.

"You'll never be a useless old man." She said, "Your boys are always going to need you. Just not in the way you think."

"Hm." He didn't say anything after that. He just seemed to think about what she said.

"Okay?" She didn't care too much for the long silence.

"Yeah, fine." He smiled to reassure her.

"I think she'd be happy." Lady Penelope stated out of the blue.

Jeff looked at her, "Lucille?"

She nodded, "I mean, look at how far you boys have come. It would make any mother proud."

"I don't want to talk about it." He said softly.

"Don't you think she'd want you to be happy?"

"Please, let's not go through this-"

"Seriously. How long are you going to bottle it up?"

"Do I pry into your personal life?" He asked.

She laughed, "I'll stop."

He sighed, "She would have loved this. Well, maybe not the life threatening part, but sometimes I can just imagine her sitting out there at the pool, smiling at me. I would like to say I'd give it all up to have her back, but I know that's not true. I think that's what hurts the most."

"Why?"

"I feel guilty for thinking like that. But think about it. If Lucille had never died, I wouldn't have met any of you. I wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning because Brains was working on some new invention in the kitchen, or I wouldn't be trying to keep such a close watch on Alan and TinTin, because, there'd be no TinTin. The boys would probably still be little spoiled brats-"

"They still are little spoiled brats." She giggled.

"I know." He laughed, and then continued, "John would probably be with NASA and Virgil would probably be famous. I wouldn't have an arch-foe, and-"He stopped suddenly.

"And what?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have-" he stopped himself, "I wouldn't have these cool ships."

"Jeff. You never use the word cool. Nor do you ever refer to the Thunderbirds as 'cool ships'."

"You know me too well." He confessed, "But don't you see why I feel guilty?"

"I guess I understand." She stated, "but you can't feel guilty. Life throws things at you. To say you'd trade everything you have now for her, well that's just not logical. You never know what your life would have been like had she lived. You'd probably have about ten kids."

"I can't even handle the five I have." He laughed, "but I know what you're saying. I wouldn't have this island and these friends. Think of all the people we've saved. If I traded all this, I'll bet over half of them wouldn't have made it."

"You like what you do." She smiled at him, "You're a good man. Many people wouldn't take a bullet for their family, let alone a total stranger."

He leaned over and kissed her gently.

* * *

John sighed as he sat in silence. He checked his monitors in hopes of finding something interesting. But there was nothing. For once in his life he was bored. He turned his attention to the stars.

"There's no clouds, no light up here. Makes it so much easier to see them." He mused, "Wonder what the moon is up to tonight." He laughed to himself. This is what he loved. The one thing that could cheer him up when he was upset, that could keep him interested when he was bored. This is where he belonged.

"Hey John!" Alan laughed, "what are ya up to?"

"Hey kiddo." John smiled, "where's your girl? I never see you two apart."

"I'm right here John." TinTin giggled.

"We just thought you'd be a little bored." Alan stated.

"Never bored up here bro." John smiled, "however, I would like to know what's goin' on down on earth."

"Not much. Ashley punched Gordon."

"She what?" John leaned closer to the screen.

"Yeah. She was pretty mad at him. But they made up." Alan rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to know." John laughed.

"Be glad you don't live next door." Alan laughed.

"Alan!"

"Gotta go!" Alan said, "Gordon's about to kill me."

"Again, I don't wanna know. See you later kiddo." John flipped the switch. Silence again.

"Too late kid." Gordon laughed, "you're cornered!"

"Man, come on!" Alan laughed, "It was just a joke!"

"You're just jealous that dad keeps tighter tabs on you than me." Gordon closed in on his younger brother, "but that gives you no right..."

"Come on Gordon! It was just a little squirt gun! Just a little water!"

"It was a freakin' Super Soaker you idiot!" Gordon shouted, "Now my room is drenched!"

"Um...sorry?" Alan joked, he looked at TinTin for help.

"You're on your own here." She laughed as she walked off.

"But..."

"Stand fast baby brother, time for a royal pummeling."


	22. They Don't Need Me, Or Do They?

**A/N: Okay, it took awhile, but here it is. The next chapter. Hope you enjoy! I should have the next installment out soon. Once this is done I can totally devote my time to "John's College Party".**

"So they got away." He mused, "No matter. There are plenty who will not fail me." The Hood rubbed his head, "This time we'll get that nasty little girl too."

* * *

"Dad!" John shouted. Jeff ran into his office and got on the line.

"What's up John?" He asked.

"We've got a bit of a situation." John stated, "A couple of kids playing in one of those abandoned mines. There was some kind of explosion. No one can get to them, or even make contact."

"We're on it." Jeff stated.

"Looks like a job for the mole dad." John suggested.

"Way ahead of ya John." Jeff hit the alarm, "Let's go boys!" He shouted.

Out of habit, Jeff ran off to get into TB2 he was met by his other four sons.

"Where ya goin' dad?" Scott asked.

"Well, the mission." Jeff answered, and then he looked towards Gordon, "we're going to need the Mole son."

"Dad. John's going to brief us. We know we need the Mole." Alan stated.

"Yeah dad. Relax." Virgil stated, "We've got it under control. You just sit back and relax and we'll do the dirty work."

Jeff sighed and took a seat, "go on." He told them as he turned on the screen, "John, you there?"

"Always dad." John joked, but his response wasn't received with laughter, heck, not even a smile. The other four boys tried to hide guilty looks on their faces as each went to their vehicles.

"Keep me posted." Jeff stated. He didn't look at John; he just stared off at the wall in front of him.

A few minutes later, Lady Penelope walked in. "You're too late." Jeff said, "They left."

"Do I sense a touch of bitterness in that last remark?" She asked.

"What of it?" Jeff asked.

"You're acting like a little boy. Even worse, you're acting like a little boy who's pissed off because his daddy won't let him play with the power tools."

"Yeah, well I'm not a little boy." Jeff stated, "It's not like I'm going to hurt myself by flying one of those things! Hell! I've been flying longer than these boys have-"

"Calm down." She said, "I thought we already went through this. Besides, you're not completely retired. Alan is going back to school soon right?"

"No." Jeff said bluntly.

"No?"

"It's too dangerous. I mean, they bombed you, kidnapped Gordon and his girlfriend. If I send Alan to school, there are so many more people that could be hurt and it's a security risk anyway." Jeff sighed, "Besides, he's ready to come onto the team full time. He can be home schooled."

"Dad..." John stated, "You do know I can hear you right? And um....so can everyone else."

"Sorry John. How are things going?" Jeff looked at his son.

"Well, Scott's on the ground trying to make contact. Alan is down in the Mole. But we aren't sure where these kids are, or even if the mine is stable. Gordon's afraid it's going to blow."

"That's a pretty big risk there." Jeff stated, "I mean, if that thing blows..."

"Alan was pretty adamant about it dad. He said that if it were going to blow, he'd like to get those kids out before it did."

"You would have done the same thing Jeff." Lady Penelope smiled, "Don't deny it."

"I'm just worried about him." Jeff said.

"I know." She sighed, "You're his father."

Jeff smiled, "you need to stop making so much sense."

"I'm outta here." John said, "I'll call you when I hear something dad."

Lady Penelope laughed, "I guess you're getting to mushy for him"

"I'm not getting mushy." Jeff laughed, "He's just being weird."

"Dad!" John's voice sounded worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Alan." John stated, "Something's wrong. He's not responding."

"The Mole?"

"We can't make contact. There was an explosion and-"

"Shit." Jeff stood up, "On my way."

**A/N: On another note...I got promoted! I'm now a Sergeant in the Army! Which means, more money and possibly a better computer!**


	23. I Want Mom

**A/N: One more chapter before bed. Gilmore girls is off and I'm tired! Early day tomorrow. So good night all!**

"It was a trap dad!" Virgil shouted through tears.

"Calm down kiddo, calm down." Jeff stated. He looked at the hole the mole had made, "Is there any way we can get down there?"

"Scott's trying. He...he..."

"Gordon!" Jeff called to his younger son. Gordon quickly ran over to his father. Jeff saw that he was also in no condition to do any talking.

"Alan's not answering dad. Scott went down there to find him, but we haven't heard from him since!"

"I'm going." Jeff stated, "I'll be damned if I lose any one of you to something like this. You two need to get on TB2 and just wait. I'll call you if I need you."

"But dad." Virgil protested.

"You boys are a wreck. You're too upset, just go okay?" He went over to the hole and began to climb down. It seemed as if Alan had gotten pretty far, he hoped that both of the boys were okay.

"Dad." A weak voice whispered, "Alan. I can't get to him...."

"It's alright son. I'm going to get you out of here." Jeff stated.

"No." Scott stated, "Get Alan first. He's probably in worse shape than I am, and he's probably scared."

"Scott..."

"Dad, I just twisted something trying to get down here okay? Alan's probably worse, the explosion..."

Jeff watched the expression on his oldest sons face. He was in a great deal of pain, but he kept insisting Jeff go for Alan first.

"Gordon." Jeff radioed up to his son, "I need you and Virgil to come get Scott. I need to go further to get Alan."

"On our way dad." Gordon stated, "Let's go Virgil."

Jeff went further down until he saw everything level out. He saw the remains of the Mole. "Shit." He sighed as he made his way towards it. He looked in the window and saw Alan ducked down on the seat. He tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut. Alan lifted his head; blood had stained and matted his blonde hair. Jeff motioned for Alan to duck back down. Then he kicked in the window.

"Alan, come on son. We've gotta go." Jeff tried to reach in and grab his son.

"No dad." Alan stated, "Get these kids outta here. They're hurt and they're scared."

Jeff smiled, always thinking about someone else. "Gordon."

"Yeah dad."

"How's Scott?" Jeff asked.

"Fine. Virgil's got him in TB2."

"Good, I need your help. We've got three people down here and we're going to need that rope and harness."

"Virgil's getting it ready dad. We figured you'd need it." Gordon stated, "Just get them ready okay? We'll have to get one at a time, but we'll be quick about it."

Alan handed Jeff the two boys through the broken window. Jeff sat them down near the entrance and then went back to help Alan.

"Dad." Alan said weakly, "I don't think I'm gunna make it."

"Don't talk like that kiddo." Jeff said as he carried his son towards the entrance, "you'll be fine. Just stay awake for me okay son?"

"Mister!" One of the boys stated, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Jeff answered as he sat Alan up, "let's have a look see and make sure you boys are okay."

"We're fine Mister." The other boy stated, "He saved us."

"Yeah. He covered us up."

"Just sit still boys. We're going to get you out of here." He then turned towards Alan who was fading fast.

"What happened Alan?" Jeff asked.

"I was just about to leave when there was an explosion. So I threw myself over the kids so they'd be okay. I must've hit my head or something."

"_Look Gordon." Scott said to his younger brother, "you're a big brother now."_

"_His heads shaped kinda funny." The little boy laughed, "Is he going to look like that forever?"_

"_Nah." John stated, "He'll grow out of it."_

"_What's going on here boys?" Jeff asked. He didn't really have to, he'd been listening the entire time, but it was cute to see them all turn around as if they'd done something wrong._

"_Just lookin' at the baby daddy." Gordon said._

"_Alright kiddos, back off." Jeff laughed, "Time for Alan to get some grub."_

_Three of them left the room, but Virgil stood fast. "Alan sure is lucky huh dad?"_

"_What do you mean son?" Jeff asked as he picked up his infant son._

"_He got the best mum and dad. Plus, he's got all of us to look out for him." Virgil ran off._

"Dad!" Gordon said, "Did you get the harness?"

Jeff snapped to and grabbed the harness, "yeah, I'm going to start sending them now!" He reached for Alan.

"No dad. Send the boys. Don't leave me." Jeff smiled through the tears, hooked up the first boy and radioed up to Gordon. Then he sent up the second boy.

"Alright dad. Give us a minute." Gordon said, "We've got a slight tangle."

"Dad. I'm scared." Alan said.

"Don't be scared. I'm here." Jeff hugged his son and held him close.

"I want mom." Alan sobbed, "I want mom."

"_Daddy!" Alan cried, "I fell!" The three year old boy ran to his father in tears._

"_Hold on there son." Jeff said picking up the toddler, "looks like you got a little bump there on your noggin."_

"_I want mommy." Alan cried, "I want her to kiss my booboo and make it all better."_

_Jeff's eyes welled up with tears, "Mommy can't do that right now bub. Can I give it a shot?"_

_The toddler nodded as Jeff kissed his forehead. "Any better?" He asked._

"_Yeah." Alan smiled, "Don't leave yet though daddy. Can we have some ice cream?"_

"Dad." Alan said, "I see the harness."

"Okay son." Jeff said, "Let's get you out of here."

"Please don't leave me." Alan cried.

"They can only take one-"

"Please dad." Alan muttered.

"Alright kiddo, lets hook you up." He radioed back up to Gordon, "I'm going to climb up with Alan."

"Dad are you sure?" Gordon asked.

"Yes." Jeff said, "go ahead and pull him up."

Jeff started to climb as Gordon hauled Alan up. "Am I going to die?" Alan whispered.

"I won't let you." Jeff stated.

* * *

"He's fading fast." Gordon stated, "Scott's okay, just a sprained ankle."

"Okay." Jeff stated, "Virgil is following us in TB1. You just get to the hospital as fast as you can."

"I want mom." Alan said weakly.

"Dad, he's goin' crazy." Scott muttered.

"Shh." Jeff shushed Scott, "you get some rest. I'll take care of Alan."

"I want mom." Alan stated again, "it hurts. I'm scared."

"Come on kiddo." Jeff whispered, "Mom can't be here right now. Give me a shot okay?"

"Are the kids okay?" Alan asked.

"They're fine." Jeff stated, "Nothing critical. You saved them Alan. You're a hero."

"I want mom." Alan closed his eyes.

"Come on kid. Don't go to sleep." Jeff hugged his son, "please, stay awake Alan, we're almost there."

"Dad..." Alan said, "I want mom."

Jeff didn't know what to say. He wished desperately that Lady Penelope had stayed and that he hadn't insisted he didn't need her help.

"Kiddo..." Jeff stated, "mom isn't here."

"I don't care." Alan stated, "I don't want to go alone."

Jeff suddenly realized what his son was saying, "Holy shit kid. You're not going to die. Please, stay with me."

Gordon dropped Jeff, Alan and Scott off at the hospital. Jeff had managed to get both of the boys out of their uniforms and into civilian clothes. Scott was complaining about his ankle hurting, but Alan wasn't making much noise at all.

Both of the boys were rushed into emergency. Scott's ankle was just a quick fix for the doctors and he was given a room right away. Alan however, was hardly even breathing anymore.

"Sir, we'll have to ask you stay back." The doctor told Jeff, "You're not allowed in here."

Jeff tried to protest, but held back, he would just have to trust Alan would be okay.

"Jeff!" He turned around and saw Lady Penelope almost at a run. She hugged him and he held onto her tight.

"I don't think he's going to make it." Jeff blurted out.

Lady Penelope moved back, "what makes you say that?"

"He's asking for his mom..." Jeff said, "He keeps saying he doesn't want to be alone. I think..."

"Well stop it." She stated as she took his hand, "Come here and sit down. Everything is going to be okay."

"Scott's got a room, but they're still waiting before allowing him visitors. God, where did I go wrong?"

"Calm down." She told him, "Everything will be fine. It always is." 

"I don't know." Then he did something she'd never seen before. He started to cry.

"It's okay. He'll be fine." She tried her best to calm him down.


	24. It's All My Fault Again!

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 24. It's beginning to slow down. I love all the feedback tho! It makes me so happy when I'm at work bored and I open my email and there's a new message! **

Jeff walked into his oldest son's room. "Hey Scott." He almost whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine dad. Just a sprained ankle. Go check on Alan." Scott stated.

"They won't let me see him yet. How are you doing?"

"It's all my fault dad." Scott was close to tears, "I couldn't get to him."

"Scott, you've gotta stop blaming yourself for everything." Jeff said, "It's not your fault."

"Dad, I'm supposed to take care of them. Can't you tell? I haven't been able to do that. First Gordon, now Alan. Who next dad? Who has to die before you realize I'm a failure!"

"Is that what this is all about?" Jeff asked, "Scott, you are not a failure and you're a damn good big brother. Any kid would be lucky to have a brother like you. But Scott, you can't protect them from everything."

"Is he going to be okay?" Scott asked.

"I hope so." Jeff answered, "I'm sorry, but that's the best answer I can give you."

"Jeff." Lady Penelope walked in, "Alan is kind of awake and he's asking for you."

Jeff looked at his son who smiled, "Go to him dad. He needs you a lot more than I do."

"I'll stay here." Lady Penelope smiled, "Manda won't be here for another hour."

"Manda's coming?" Scott immediately perked up.

Jeff laughed and left the room to go find out where they were keeping Alan. He slowly entered the recovery room.

"Dad is that you?" Alan said weakly.

"Yes son. It's me." Jeff answered as he walked up to his son's bedside, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel terrible." Alan stated.

"Has the doctor told you anything?" Jeff asked, "I haven't heard from him yet. I was with Scott."

"He said I was lucky." Alan smiled a bit, "But I don't feel so lucky."

"That's just because they've been using you as a pin cushion for the past hour or so." Jeff joked, "You'll feel better. I know they gave you some blood. Good Lord you needed it. You've got some stitches in your head..."

"I want mom." Alan stated.

"Come on Alan, you know that can't happen."

"I know. But she would know what to say to make me feel better. I just know it."

"Alan, haven't I done okay? I mean, I've always tried my best, I know I could never save the world with a smile and an ice cream pop, but..."

"You've done fine dad." Alan said.

"Then what is it?" Jeff asked, "Why are you asking for the impossible?"

"I don't know." Alan sighed and closed his eyes, "I thought I was going to die. I thought that I would get to see her again. It was just...it was a good feeling. I wasn't as scared when I knew there would be someone waiting for me."

"Alan, there's a bunch of people waiting for you here. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"I'm tired." Alan said.

"Get some rest." Jeff said, "We'll be back a little later."

* * *

"Jeff you need to go home." Lady Penelope stated.

"I'm not leaving." He sat down in the waiting room, "If they need anything, I'm right here."

"You need rest. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't sleep."

"I'm not tired." He protested.

"Jeff."

"Look, I'm not tired okay? Just let me take care of my boys." He stood back up and started to leave.

"How are you going to take care of them when you're not even taking care of yourself?" She asked.

"I just have to be here." He said quietly.

"Fine." She said, "at least sit down with me and try to get some sleep. I promise I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Why is this happening now? When everything seems to be coming together for everyone?"

"I don't know-"

"I thought I'd lost him today. And when Scott had his accident I thought I'd lost him. When Gordon got kidnapped-"

"It's not your fault. And you didn't lose any of them." Lady Penelope sighed, "It just comes with the territory."

"How could I be so stupid to put my son's lives in danger?"

"Okay, sit down right now. You're going to make yourself sick."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Sit down."

* * *

He couldn't believe he had been sleeping so long. He looked out the window to see that the sun was up and a whole new crowd was in the waiting room.

"Hey." He whispered to Lady Penelope who was lost in sleep, "Wake up."

"Hm?" She asked.

"You said you'd wake me up."

"Nothing happened. Honestly, you're paranoid."

"I need to go see Alan." Jeff stated. He stood up and walked to his youngest son's room. He turned on the light and saw Alan shift and cover his head with the blanket.

"Alan." Jeff said, "You awake?"

"I am now." Alan sounded annoyed. "Honestly dad, do you know what time it is?"

"It's eight in the morning. You should be up anyway."

"Dad, I'm in a hospital, there is no reason to be awake at this hour. Unless they're bringing food."

Jeff laughed, "How are you feeling this morning."

"Fine. Just bored. And a little sore." Alan said, "You?"

"Just a little stiff, I've been sleeping in the waiting room."

"Well that was dumb. Why didn't you go home?"

"I wanted to be here just in case..." Jeff sighed, "Never mind. Looks like you kids don't need me much anymore."

"Dad, we'll always need you." Alan said, "But can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure kiddo." Jeff laughed as he left the room and went to go bug Scott, who he knew for a fact would still be sleeping.

"Hey dad." Scott said, "What brings you here so early?"

"Scott. I thought you'd be sleeping." Jeff said, "I was just coming to irritate you."

"Haha dad." Scott said, "I didn't sleep very well."

"What's wrong?"

"Just been thinkin'." Scott answered, "I still think it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Scott." Jeff sat down next to his son, "I know it feels that way, but you couldn't help what happened."

"I don't really want to talk about it dad." Scott stated, "in fact, I'm a little tired." He closed his eyes.

Jeff sighed and stood up, there was nothing more he could do, "see you later Scott. They're going to let you out later today, but Alan has to stay a couple more nights." When Scott didn't respond, Jeff took it as his cue to leave.

**A/N: Okay, so I was seriously considering killing Alan. But, I really like nice shiny boots. ;) **


	25. Girls To The Rescue?

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I coulda sworn this was winding down! What's up with that? Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**Thunderbird-Shrapnel: I was so excited when I read your review! It motivated me to finish up this chapter! P.S. I also LOVE your name! Lex Shrapnel is adorable. ;)**

**Killhill2003: No, I haven't learned from Gordon's drunken experience either. I relapsed a couple nights ago. Don't chug wine. Don't chase wine with beer and DEFINALTEY do not smoke 3 cigarettes while drunk. Especially if you've never smoked before! ;)**

Gordon and Virgil didn't say much to each other, but still managed to play video games together.

"Hm." Virgil said absently, "Looks like I kicked your ass."

"Yeah." Gordon said with even less emotion than his brother, "Oh well."

"Gordon, this is stupid! Why can't we go see Scott and Alan?" Virgil stated.

"Dad said we needed to watch over the island." Gordon said.

"Yeah, well I want to see my brothers!" Virgil shouted.

"Dad said they'd be coming home soon." Gordon sighed.

"Too bad you won't be here to see them." A voice said.

Virgil and Gordon both turned around to see The Hood, "How the hell did you get in here?" Virgil asked.

"Such language. Your father must be so proud."

"Why didn't John say anything?" Gordon asked. Virgil just shrugged.

"I've already taken care of your brother upstairs."

"You're lying!" Virgil shouted, "We would have heard an alarm!"

"Let's not worry about that right now boys." The Hood laughed.

Ashley came down the stairs and started into the living room. She stepped back when she noticed someone else was in there.

"What did you do to our brother?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing yet, but lets just say, he has no idea what's going on."

"He can see everything!" Virgil shouted, "He would have said something!"

Ashley quietly went back up the stairs to go find Manda.

"Ashley?" Manda asked when she heard her door open.

"Shh." Ashley stated, "Gordon and Virgil are in trouble."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"That man. The Hood, he's in the living room. Their other brother could be in trouble."

"John?" Manda asked.

"The one in the space station." Ashley said.

"Let's call him." Manda said, "We just have to be quiet."

The girls snuck into Jeff's office, "Lets see..." Manda said, "Scott showed this to me once."

"Dad?" John asked, "Oh hi girls. What's up?"

"John, Gordon and Virgil are in trouble." Manda whispered, "We thought something might be wrong up there too."

"Yeah, all my screens are just fuzzy. I've been trying to fix them for the better part of an hour."

"How did we get through to you then?" Ashley asked.

"This thing's on a totally different signal." John answered, "Why? DO you know what's wrong?"

"The Hood is in the living room. He's got Virgil and Gordon. He doesn't know we're here." Manda stated.

"That explains the fuzzy screens. He must've jammed me somehow. You need to get out of there." He said.

"How?" Manda asked.

"Which vehicles did they take?" John asked.

Ashley shrugged; this was all still new to her. Manda however was almost a pro by now, "They took TB1, TB2, The Mole and Lady Penelope's FAB1."

"Just as I thought. You're going to have to get into TB3."

"John!" Manda hissed, "I don't know how to control that thing! I've never even been in it."

"You're going to have to trust me." He said.

"John, you're probably in danger too." Ashley said.

"Right, so get into TB3. Just take off. I can control it from up here. You guys can come get me and I'll call dad okay?"

"Auto pilot. Is there anything your dad hasn't thought of?" Manda asked.

"That was my idea." John laughed.

"I'm not sure about this." Ashley said.

"You have to trust me." John stated.

"Don't worry Ashley. John's smart. We'll be fine."

"How do we get to TB3?" Ashley asked.

"We need Brains to activate the Command Post." Manda stated, "We have to be quick. Thanks John."

"Anytime." John smiled, "just hurry okay? I'll call dad."

Manda shut down and poked her head out of the door. "I still hear them downstairs." She whispered, "We have to be quick."

They left the office and headed towards the command post where they luckily found Brains.

"We need to get into TB3." Manda said, "Quickly. The Hood is here and we need to get John. He's calling Mr. Tracy now, but we have to hurry."

"Okkkkay." Brains didn't even ask, last time he stopped to ask, he ended up getting hurt. "I'm ccccoming with yyyou ggggals."

"Okay, let's just hurry before that guy gets us again." Ashley said.

Brains activated the Command Post and pointed the girls in the right direction, "You cccccan fly?" He asked.

"No." Manda confessed.

"Let's go!" Ashley hissed, "We haven't got much time!"

The three made their way to TB3. "Here goes nothing." Manda said as they sat down and buckled up.

"I know how tttto stttart her up." Brains stated.

"Do your thing." Manda smiled.

Ashley held onto her arm rests as the huge spacecraft took off. "Alright girls!" John shouted over the noise, "I'll take over from here!"

"I'm going to be sick." Ashley said.

"Hold on girl." Manda said, "John'll get us there safely."

John piloted TB3 up towards the space station. Once they were docked, he opened the airlock and hurried into the spacecraft.

"Shouldn't someone stay?" Brains asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Manda answered, "I think they've got something planned. We'd better hurry."

"Okay, I'll take over from here." John stated. "I've called dad. They've got the other two Thunderbirds hidden and they're at the hospital. Lady Penelope is going to meet us and take us there."

"Have we heard from Gordon and Virgil?" Ashley asked.

"Just their distress signals." John answered, "We'll probably end up leaving you three at the hospital, then dad, Lady Penelope and I will go find them."

"No way!" Ashley stated, "I'm going with you guys!"

"You can't." John said, "Trust me, it's better for you to stay at the hospital."

"I don't want to stay-"

"Ashley, just listen to him." Manda said, "They're trained for this sort of thing."

"Oh yeah sure, let the boys have all the fun." Ashley crossed her arms.

"John?" Manda asked, "What's wrong?"

John sighed, "That was way too easy. I'm surprised he didn't try to chase you guys down or something."

"He didn't know we were there." Ashley said.

John shrugged as the spacecraft entered the earth's atmosphere. "Not too much further." He stated.


	26. Goodbye Thunderbird 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy another chapter. :) I'm writing this as my daughter sleeps peacefully. Finally! Haha. It's late and I'm off to bed now.**

Lady Penelope waited for TB3. FAB1 was on standby, Parker of course in the driver seat. She shaded her eyes with her hand as she looked up in the sky trying to find the ship.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen." John said, "We're almost there." He was just about to begin the landing sequence when something hit them.

"Oh my God!" Ashley cried. "We're going to die!"

"Somebody's after us. I'm going to have to find a safe way to crash her." John kept a cool head while trying to maneuver the crippled spacecraft. Only a few seconds later, TB3 landed on its belly and slid across an open field. John noted the smell of fire and the sight of smoke. "Okay, time to get out!" He shouted, "Quickly!"

Manda, Brains and John all undid their belts and bolted for the hatch. "Help!" Ashley screamed, "I'm stuck!"

"You guys go!" John stated, "Hurry before she blows. I'm going to help Ashley." He ran over to Ashley's seat and tried desperately to unbuckle her. "Sit back." John instructed. The ship started to rumble, he didn't have much time.

"Oh God..." Ashley cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be fine." John said calmly as he finished unbuckling her belt. Both of them ran for the hatch just as the ship started to go. "Dammit!" John yelled as he picked up Ashley and threw her outside. Manda ran up to Ashley to make sure she was okay. John leapt out after her as the ship exploded.

"JOHN!" Manda screamed.

"John!" Another woman's voice called out.

"Lady Penelope!" Manda turned around, "We were hit!"

Lady Penelope ran to find John; there was a huge fire and shrapnel flying about. She ran up to him. He was face down in the grass and didn't seem to be moving. "Oh God." She whispered.

"Ung..." John muttered as he lifted his head and spat out some dirt and grass, "I feel like Hell."

Lady Penelope grabbed his arm and tried to help him stand up, "Come on John, you need to get away from this fire."

He limped as fast as he could towards the group. Parker drove up in FAB1 and everyone literally squeezed in.

John looked up at Ashley, "Thank God you're okay." He smiled, "Gordon would have killed me if anything happened to you."

Ashley grabbed John and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She shouted, "Don't tell Gordon, but you're my hero!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Wouldn't want to bruise his ego." John laughed.

"Okay okay." Lady Penelope sighed, "Let's get a status report. Manda, how are you?"

"Fine." Manda said, "Just scared."

"Brains?"

"NNNNot bbad."

"Ashley?"

"Bruised, but not broken."

"John?"

"My leg hurts..."

"It's got blood on it too." Ashley stated.

"It sort of fell funny." John stated.

"We need to get him out of this uniform before he goes to the hospital." Lady Penelope stated.

"But I haven't got any civilians." John said.

Ashley laughed, "Hey John. Boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers why?" John looked confused.

Manda smiled, she knew exactly what Ashley was getting at. "Strip him down girls."

"No way!" John protested.

"John, if we don't then people will find out who you are and who you work for."

"I am NOT going into the hospital in nothing but my boxers and undershirt!"

"See? You have a shirt." Ashley stifled a laugh.

"No way."

"Don't make this painful John." Lady Penelope said, "It's for your own good."

"Just no flash photography please." He shut his eyes.

It was a struggle to get his uniform off since they were all cramped in the car, but they managed.

"Awe how cute!" Ashley joked, "Mickey Mouse!"

John turned almost as red as the blood that stained the left leg of his uniform. Manda carefully took his leg out and gasped at what she saw.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Don't look." She answered, "You might pass out."

"No wonder you limped so badly. I'm surprised you could even walk at all." Lady Penelope said.

John's flesh had been ripped right above his ankle and a part of his bone was sticking out.

* * *

Jeff turned around to see John on a stretcher and everyone else running in after him.

"Penny?" Jeff asked.

"Oh Jeff, it's worse than I thought!" She tried not to get upset all over again, "TB3...has been destroyed. Everyone's okay. John has a broken leg."

"Gordon and Virgil are gone." Jeff shook his head, "Dammit! I haven't got a team! Where's TinTin and Fermat?"

"They're not here?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Well, they were." Jeff stated, "They were in with Alan, arrived this morning. But..." He turned towards Brains, "Find them please."

A few people started to look over at the small crowd speaking in hushed whispers. A couple strained to hear. Jeff took note of this and made a signal for everyone to shut up.

Lady Penelope suggested that everyone move into Scott's room for a little more privacy.

Once inside Scott's room Jeff sighed, "Okay, so we've got me. Lady P, you up to this?"

"Of course. I'm always up for these things."

"Okay, you, me, TinTin, Fermat. Brains is never up for this. That leaves two pros and two rookies."

"Four rookies." Manda took Ashley by the arm and smiled, "Four rookies Mr. Tracy. You've got me and Ashley."

"I can't ask you girls to put your lives in danger." Jeff shook his head.

"Mr. Tracy," Manda said, "Scott has been teaching me all sorts of things and Ashley..."

"You were there sir! I smacked him upside the head and he was out cold!"

Jeff took a moment to think it over, "Okay, so we've got six." He smiled.

Scott sighed, "Look, I'm just as worried about Gordon and Virgil, but come on you guys! There's nothing I can do, so can you let me sleep?"

"He's on pain medications." Jeff explained, "Tired and cranky."

TinTin and Fermat entered the room followed by Brains. "Okay," TinTin said, "we're ready."

**A/N: Gordon, Virgil? Where are you my hotties? Honestly, they ARE adorable! I love Virgil's beautiful blue eyes. And Gordon is just cute cute cute! Of course, my daughter still claims he is and I quote, "Her love." And she is going to "Marry Him."**

**She's such a flirt seriously. She flirts with my brother's friends (teenagers!). Now I know why she wanted to see Thunderbirds...It was full of cuties!**


	27. The Hood Falls Too Easily

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I've met so many great people while writing this story! I'm also enjoying everyone else's work as I go!**

Jeff started up TB2. TinTin and Fermat gripped their seats, ready for takeoff.

"Let's go Parker." Lady Penelope said calmly. Ashley and Manda watched as FAB1 took off and followed TB2.

"John isn't in TB5." Jeff stated, "So, we've got to hurry. I've got grid-coordinates, but I'd much rather rely on tracking these distress signals."

* * *

"They've forgotten about us Virgil." Gordon said weakly.

"No they haven't." Virgil said, "Don't think like that. Dad would never leave us hanging."

"It's been too long." Gordon said, "They're not coming."

"That's right." The Hood said as he walked back into the room. Gordon and Virgil were chained to the wall and unable to do anything but sit down and wait. "I took care of your brother and girlfriends not too long ago. How dare they think they can escape me."

"Ashley?" Gordon's eyes were wide with disbelief, "You shit!" He yelled as he stood up and struggled to get to The Hood.

The Hood just smiled and slammed Gordon into the wall, "And the rest of your family? Pity they're in the hospital. I was looking for a challenge. Now I'll just have to bomb it. One of my men are on their way now."

"You'll just have to learn to leave my family and friends alone." Jeff stated.

"DAD!" Virgil shouted, "See Gordon! I told you he'd come!"

"Mr. Tracy." The Hood turned around, "So nice to see you again. I am a bit surprised. But," He looked at Fermat and TinTin, "These aren't your usual comrades. I wonder, what happened to them. Perhaps an explosion?"

"Alan was right." Jeff spat, "It was you in that mine."

"No, no. You're quite wrong. If it were me, I'd be dead. Didn't you know? I let others do my dirty work now."

"Leave my family alone."

"Did they tell you how I just sauntered into the living room?" The Hood smirked, "Seems someone isn't doing their job..."

Jeff tried not to make any sudden moves. He knew that if he went to attack, The Hood would easily push him away.

"We're here Mr. Tracy." Manda said as she and Ashley ran in. Jeff noticed that Lady Penelope still wasn't there, but he didn't ask.

"Ashley!" Gordon shouted, "You're okay!"

"Dumbass!" Virgil hissed.

The Hood didn't give it a second thought, he lifted Ashley off the ground.

"Leave her alone you asshole!" Gordon shouted.

"Gordon shut up!" Jeff shouted. Gordon got quiet and Virgil just stared at his father in disbelief. Jeff sighed, Lady Penelope wasn't with the girls, he knew she was working on some way to free the boys. If Gordon didn't shut up she'd have no way to free them without getting caught.

"Help me." Ashley choked.

"Let her go." Jeff spat.

The Hood dropped her, "She's no matter to me. Once I get rid of you, I'll have no problem destroying everyone else. Why, any minute now, that hospital your boys are in..."

"Shut up." Jeff whipped out a 9mm.

"Mr. Tracy, I never thought of you as a cold-hearted killer." The Hood grinned.

"You need to stop terrorizing us. If I can't reason with you, this is the only way."

"But that would be too easy." The Hood said, "Give me that." He easily stole the gun from Jeff's hands.

"Dad!" Gordon shouted as he ran up to his father. Jeff looked back at where he'd been chained before and saw nothing but two empty spots.

"Thank you for shutting him up." Lady Penelope smiled, "How did you know?"

"How couldn't I know?" He said as he grabbed Gordon and hugged him.

"Dad." Gordon whispered, "The gun...he's going to shoot you."

"No he's not." Jeff whispered back, "When he fires, I want you to grab the other gun on my left and shoot him."

"Enough family banter!"

"Dad!" Virgil shouted, "he's going to shoot you!"

"That's right." The Hood laughed, "Thank you for making this all too easy."

"How could I have been so stupid? Of course you would take my gun away and use it against me."

"Flattery will not keep you alive any longer, Jeff Tracy." He pointed the gun at Jeff.

"DAD!" Virgil shouted, "RUN!"

"Boys, there's a lesson here." Jeff stated.

Gordon heard the hammer drop. "What the?" The Hood glanced at the gun and pulled out the magazine. Gordon grabbed Jeff's hidden gun and shot.

The Hood fell down wounded. Gordon had only shot him in the arm. Jeff ran up to The Hood and punched him in the stomach. "Never underestimate a man who is defending his family."

"So why didn't your son just kill me?" The Hood coughed.

"We're not cold-hearted killers." Jeff answered, "But I can't have you causing any more problems while we're trying to get out of here." He punched him in the head, knocking him out. "I sure hope they find you." He stated.

Virgil looked at Jeff, then at The Hood, then at Gordon. "That was too easy..." He stated.

"We've still got the hospital to save." Jeff stated, "Let's go!"

"What's wrong with the hospital?" Lady Penelope asked.

"I heard him saying something about a bombing." Jeff said as they ran towards the vehicles.

* * *

"Excuse me sir." The woman at the reception desk said, "can I help you?"

"Scott and Alan Tracy please." He said.

"I'm sorry sir, immediate family only." The receptionist looked at him suspiciously.

"Stop right there!" Jeff shouted.

"Shit." The man stated, _Just stay cool, he doesn't know it's you._ He thought.

"We need to evacuate everyone." Jeff stated to the receptionist.

"Sir-"

He lowered his voice as his sudden outburst had scared a few people, "I have reason to believe that someone is going to attack this building."

"Sir," The receptionist looked at him, "We have very tight security here. There is no way-"

"They said the same thing about airports!" Jeff hissed, "Anything can happen. There's just a slight chance this person made it through your security."

"You know," The receptionist sighed, "If this is a hoax, then you're committing a federal offense."

"I'll take my chances!" Jeff shouted.

"Jeff," Lady Penelope caught up with him and stopped, "We need to get to the boys before anything happens."

The man looked at the receptionist, then at Jeff, then at Lady Penelope. He knew he had to act fast, before he got caught, or worse, before the Tracys' got away. He started to walk away, being too close to Jeff made him nervous. If he knew about the plan, he'd definitely be on higher alert.

Lady Penelope saw him walking away, "Psst." She took Jeff's attention away from the receptionist.

"What?" He asked.

"I think it's that guy over there." She whispered, "He looks like he's got something to hide."

"That man?" The receptionist asked, "He was just asking about you."

"Dad!" Gordon ran into the hospital.

"Gordon!" Jeff yelled, "Get out of here!" Sheer panic took over. Jeff looked around the hospital. Not only did it house three of his injured sons, one healthy son, Lady Penelope and himself, it was also full of other patients and guests of patients.

"We're going to die." Jeff said hopelessly.

Gordon seemed to have sensed something was wrong and began to back out.

"Don't move!" The man shouted, "If anyone moves I'll blow this place up! You! Behind the counter! You'd better not hit that panic button!"

"Calm down sir." Jeff said as calmly as possible.

"Shut up!" The man shouted, "I want everyone to get in that corner over there! Now!" The people in the waiting room started to cautiously shuffle over to the left corner. "Except you three..." The man stated pointing at Jeff, Lady Penelope and Gordon.

"I told you defeating The Hood was too easy." Gordon whispered.

"Where are the others?" Jeff asked.

"They're fine dad. I was just coming in because I hadn't heard anything from you."

"Stop talking!" The man shouted, "I don't know how you people keep surviving. You're a tough bunch to kill off."

"Just don't do anything you'll regret." Jeff said.

"Don't patronize me!" The man shouted, "What's it going to be Mr. Tracy? Are you and your friends going to come along quietly, or do I have to destroy this entire hospital and kill all these innocent people?"

"Look." Jeff sighed, "I'll go with you, just leave my family alone."

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing?" Lady Penelope asked.

Gordon shot a look at her, he'd never heard her say that before. Then he looked at his father, "Dad, you don't have to do this."

"How touching. I'm going to be sick. Where are they Mr. Tracy?" The man asked, "Or do I have to bring this whole hospital down?" He took out what looked like a detonator, "Do I really have to tell you I'm strapped with explosives?"

"I think we have that figured out thanks." Jeff said.

"We'll go with you quietly." Gordon stated.

"Gordon," Jeff grabbed his son's arm, "Don't give in. I'm not losing you."

"You haven't got much time left. I'm not a patient man..."

"Okay!" Jeff said, "Just don't hurt these people. Let's go outside..."

"BULLSHIT!" The man shouted, "You're trying to trick me!"

_It would be a nice time for Virgil to surprise us by showing up now. _Jeff thought.

**A/N: Well, I think I'll leave it there and go mop the kitchen...My daughter is watching Spongebob Squarepants. Haha.**


	28. This Isn't Open For Negotiation!

**A/N: Yes, I'm horrid! Leaving them just about to be blown to smitherines! Hehe, I guess it's an Army thing. How can she just MOP when there's a bomb about to blow? But I finished. Do they die? You'll have to find out.**

**Thunderbird-Shrapnel: My little girl is 3 years old, but sometimes I swear she acts like she's 30! Kids are adorable, however I think mine is just a little bit like Alan...I'm going to have my hands full! I miss the baby stage!**

Virgil leaned back in his seat on TB2 and sighed, "Maybe I should call Brains." He said absently.

"Nonsense," TinTin stated, "He wouldn't know much, he's in with Alan or John or Scott."

"I'm just a little worried okay?" Virgil said, "We sent Gordon what, almost twenty minutes ago and nothing. I wonder if Brains even knows they're back."

"Well, Mr. Tracy told us to stay here." Manda said, "I'm sure Gordon is just getting a good talking to for not listening."

"I don't know." Virgil said, "I just have this funny feeling..." He sighed again, "But then, if they are in trouble I wouldn't want to give away our position or anything."

It wasn't even two minutes later that Gordon's distress signal popped up. Jeff's signal was soon to follow.

"Dammit!" Virgil spat, "We need to get to them!"

"We can't just rush in there!" Ashley said, "We don't know the situation."

"It would be nice if John would have stayed on TB5." Virgil silently cursed himself; he didn't know what to do.

"Calm down." TinTin said, "Let's just go take a peek and see what we can do." She looked at Ashley and Manda, "You two just stay here this time. Just in case we need backup. Come on Fermat."

Fermat got up and followed Virgil and TinTin.

"Well," Manda said, "now we wait."

"I hate waiting." Ashley said, "I know they didn't need us much last time but-"

"We wait." Manda said sternly.

* * *

_Dammit, _Jeff thought, _Think...THINK! This guy is about to blow and you've got your loved ones in the Danger Zone._

"Jeff," Lady Penelope whispered, "Nothing is working. It's all or none. Can't we figure something out?"

He looked over to her and saw a fear in her eyes that he'd never seen before. Not even when she thought she was going to die in a hospital bed. He looked back at Gordon, who looked like he was about to cry. _If only I could see them one last time. _Jeff thought.

"I'm waiting." The man said, "But not much longer!"

"No more waiting." Jeff stated, "Either you just take me, or we'll all take you down."

Lady Penelope looked over at him in shock, _that has to be the dumbest thing he's ever said!_ She thought.

"What?" The man asked.

"Take me. Take me outside, shoot me if you will. I'm not telling you anything at all. Leave them alone."

"All or none!" The man shouted.

"You can kiss my ass!" Jeff shouted back.

Gordon gave a worried look to his father. He knew it was bad when Jeff started cussing.

"This isn't open for negotiation Mr. Tracy!" The man shouted.

"WAIT!" Gordon cried out. The man looked over to him, "I can tell you where my brothers are."

"Gordon!" Lady Penelope shouted.

"Shut up woman! Let the boy talk." The man let go of the detonator and stuffed it back into his shirt. He moved closer to Gordon, "Tell me boy, where are they?"

Gordon was visibly upset. Jeff saw tears welling in his eyes, "Gordon."

"Well," Gordon said, "One is hiding outside the hospital and the other three..."

"Yes! Get on with it so we can get this over with!"

"The other three are..." The man looked at Gordon eagerly. "Well, the other three are..." He saw Virgil outside the door. "THE OTHER THREE ARE HIDING UP YOUR ASS!" Gordon shouted as he kicked the man in the groin.

"DAMMIT!" The man shouted. Gordon tackled the man, taking him to the ground. He pinned the mans arms above his head so he couldn't get to the detonator.

"Gordon be careful!" Jeff shouted, "Anything can set off whatever explosives he's got on him!"

Virgil ran into the hospital, followed by TinTin and Fermat, "Gordon! What the hell!"

"Stop the language!" Jeff shouted, "I know you boys are excited, but..."

"Virgil! Get the detonator! He stuffed it in his shirt!" Gordon demanded. Virgil carefully searched for the detonator, once he found it he took it.

"Be careful." Jeff stated again.

"No matter!" The man spat, "I have backup!"

"Backup?" Virgil asked.

"I'm on a timer. By now you should have only a couple minutes left."

"Get out of here! Everyone!" Jeff yelled.

Virgil didn't even have time to think. He quickly shoved Gordon out of the way and began searching for the bomb. It was strapped to the man's chest and the counter was almost out.

"Dad! We need a plan!" Virgil shouted.

Jeff ripped the bomb off the man, "We have to get this out of here!" Gordon resumed his post and held the man down.

"Where will it cause the least amount of damage?" Lady Penelope asked, "It's a very crude bomb."

"The elevator." Gordon stated. "Put it in the elevator quick! Send it down to the basement!"

"These things have basements?" Virgil asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Gordon shouted. Virgil ran to the elevator. Fortunately, no one was in it. He threw the bomb inside and hit "B" praying that no one would call for the elevator any time soon. Then he ran back as Jeff walked up.

"We're still going to have problems when that thing blows." Jeff stated, "But you're right. There aren't any patients in the basement."

"What do we do with this guy?" Gordon asked.

"Tie him up." Jeff said, "We'll need to take him in. Penny, hit the panic button if it hasn't already been hit."

She went to the desk and pressed the panic button, then returned to where Jeff was standing, "You shouldn't be so close to the elevator." She whispered.

Jeff turned around and smiled, "you're right, let's get over with the boys." Just as he spoke, he heard the explosion. He didn't even have time to think as he threw Lady Penelope onto the ground and then covered her. Fire ripped through the elevator shaft blowing the doors open.

"SHIT!" Gordon shouted, "DAD!" He got as close as he possibly could and reached for his father. The flames subsided and Jeff stood up slowly. "I guess I'm bald now right?" He asked weakly.

"Sit down dad." Gordon stated, "You've got some burns big time, but actually..." He looked over his father, "They don't look too bad. Guess you were far enough away."

Lady Penelope sat up, "You play too rough Jeff." She smiled, "Can't we just get along?"

"Haha." He playfully rolled his eyes, "I feel like sh-"

"Language dad." Virgil reminded him.

"Okay guys, can't we get this freak out of here?" Gordon asked, "He's giving me the creeps."

"Alright Gordon." Jeff said, "The cops should be on their way. Remember, we're just an ordinary family visiting relatives."

"He'll blab." Virgil stated, "He's one of them."

"No one would believe him. Where's his proof?" Jeff flinched a little bit. He needed help for the burns he'd acquired.

**A/N: Yes, my daughter is taking a nap, I've finished my chores. I have nothing to do right now but update. So I'm sure this isn't the last one for today. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Wrapping Things Up At Home

**A/N: Okay, starting to wrap this up now. I don't like leaving loose ends so we'll see what we can do with the next couple chapters.**

_2 Weeks Later...._

Life at the Tracy household was semi-back to normal. Scott, Alan and John were all safe and sound. John however was still burdened with a cast and crutches. He made a few complaints about not being back on TB5, but Jeff could see in his eyes that he was enjoying spending time with his brothers.

Gordon was still worried that The Hood was still out there. He continued to curse himself for not killing him. "If we'd killed him, none of this would have happened." Gordon complained, "Now-"

"Now we have even more job security." Jeff joked, "We aren't cold-hearted killers."

Lady Penelope, Parker, Manda and Ashley had since become permanent residents on Tracy Island. Lady Penelope told the boys that she just enjoyed the pool, but they all knew better. Manda and Ashley were too wound up in their boys to even notice the pool even existed.

"Hey Virgil," Ashley walked up to him, "Veronica called me the other day..."

"And?" He tried to act indifferently as he was unsure of what she was going to say.

"She was just wondering why you haven't called her." Ashley laughed," She really likes you."

"I'm ah- gunna go use the phone dad." Virgil stated happily.

"Go on." Jeff said laughing.

He looked around at his newly expanded family, soon, there would be more. He wondered how he was going to deal with it.

"What are you thinking about?" Lady Penelope asked him.

"I'm thinking that these kids are going to send me to an early grave..." Jeff mused.

"Still think you should have had girls?" She asked.

"Nah." He stated, "It's easier to keep tabs on these guys." He wrapped his arm around her.

John looked over at his dad and practically did a double take. He then looked over at Scott and Alan who were just trying to relax, "Did I miss something while I was away?"

He nodded towards their father.

"Oh that?" Scott said, "We think dad's seriously ill in the head and he's forgotten all the heartache he's given us about the whole situation."

"Guess he's not in denial anymore." Alan laughed, "Thank God. I was getting sick of him moping around."

"You're not being very quiet guys." Jeff grinned, "Keep in mind; I'm still thinking about swapping you all out for girls."

"Why dad?"

"They don't cause as much trouble." Jeff joked.

"I'm going to go check up on TinTin." Alan said, getting up.

"Use a condom." Scott joked.

"You're very lucky I don't believe in attacking people who are hurt." Alan stated, "Otherwise you'd be making another trip to the hospital." He turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm going to get some pity from Manda." Scott stated as he stood up, "besides, she's out by the pool; it's a lot less boring over there."

"Heh." John shrugged, "Who said everyone could go out and get girlfriends? I feel left out."

"You're going to feel even more left out." Jeff stated, "We're leaving."

"What?" John asked, "What am I supposed to do? I'm just stuck here with this stupid cast!"

"We'll bring you something." Lady Penelope laughed, "It's just for a few hours."

"Okay, can I go back on TB5 now?" John asked, "Seriously."

"Don't worry son. I'm sure someone will take pity on you. Besides, look now! You've got the whole house to yourself."

"Very funny dad. Don't stay out too late." John said. He almost used Scott's condom joke, but decided against it.

"Alright." He stated, "See ya later kiddo."

"Dad...don't call me kiddo please? I'm not Alan..."

"Sorry son." Jeff smiled, "Almost forgot you're all grown up now. Need anything?"

"I need to get back on TB5, but I'll settle if you let me use the computer." John smiled, "I have some research to do."

"On what?" Jeff asked.

"Just some stuff." John answered.

"Go ahead." Jeff said, "We'll see you soon. Just be on guard." He warned as they left.

John sighed, alone again. In a way it was a wonderful feeling, but in another way, he felt empty. He stood up and with the help of his crutches hobbled into his dad's office. He turned on the computer and logged on as himself.

"Welcome" The overjoyed computerized voice stated.

"Well at least someone's talkin' to me." John grinned.

"You've got mail." The computer stated in return.

"Five hundred and seventy three messages." John mused, "I really need to hook up TB5."

**A/N: That was for those of you who wanted to know the timeline for "John's College Party!"**

**Roisiehoneydew: I promise I'll rebuild TB3. :) Also, I have thought about becoming a full time writer. I have many original stories (though I'm too shy to show them!) And I also am editor of our Company newsletter (well, the army company anyway.) But there is one thing I want to try first...I want to be an astronaut. I love the stars! And I ADORE science stuff. Plus, I like the thought of being weightless. LMAO**


End file.
